


Behind the scenes

by Gattozucca



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gattozucca/pseuds/Gattozucca
Summary: Sapete chi sta arrivando, vero? Lo sapete, eh? L'avevamo annunciato nella puntata precedente e siamo qui per mantenere la promessa; “come farebbe un vero ninja”, direbbe lui!Di chi stiamo parlando?Vi do tre indizi: è bello come il sole, il personaggio che interpreta si chiama Menma, ma il suo vero nome è...Lo scopriremo insieme dopo la pubblicità! Restate con noi!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	1. Prima Parte

**PRIMA PARTE**

  
  


Tenten: « Bentornati in studio per questa nuova puntata di “Behind the scenes, la realtà dietro le quinte”. E ora, il momento che tutti aspettavamo: qui con noi, per la prima volta, Naruto Uzumaki! Eccolo, eccolo! É un piacere averti come nostro ospite. Vieni, accomodati pure »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Buonasera, buonasera a tutti! Buonasera Tenten. È un piacere per me essere qui. Sono un po' emozionato, se devo essere sincero »

Tenten: « Via! Qui siamo come una grande famiglia e siamo veramente lieti di averti tra di noi, io per prima »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Vi ringrazio veramente »

Tenten: « Allora, Naruto, abbiamo molte cose da dirci, la lista è lunga. Come sai, il nostro è un programma interattivo: raccogliamo dai nostri telespettatori le domande e sviluppiamo le nostre interviste in base alle loro richieste, per poter soddisfare ogni curiosità su personaggi dello spettacolo »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Si, conosco benissimo il vostro programma. Confesso di aver partecipato io stesso più volte, dalla parte del pubblico »

Tenten: « Non ci credo! Hai inviato domande su qualche personaggio famoso? Tu? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Lo ammetto! Prima di essere un attore, sono un grande fan del cinema e della televisione »

Tenten: « Questo è molto interessante. In effetti, ci ricollega alla prima domanda che ho da farti, qualcosa che si sono chiesti in molti e che, devo confessare, ha incuriosito anche me. Sei pronto per iniziare? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Assolutamente »

Tenten: « Bene. Naruto Uzumaki, noi tutti ti conosciamo come il protagonista indiscusso della serie “Road to ninja”, una serie in prima visione, ma che ha raggiunto uno share notevole già dai primi episodi. Eppure, il regista Jiraiya, che salutiamo, ha dichiarato recentemente che il successo di questa serie, a sua detta, dipenda soprattutto dalla scelta di aver affidato la parte del protagonista a te, che sei un attore esordiente, perché questo gli avrebbe permesso di “cucirti addosso” il ruolo, senza essere ostacolato da un'immagine costruita su eventuali personaggi precedenti. Ti trovi d'accordo? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Se la pensa così, dovrò farmi aumentare lo stipendio! »

Tenten: « Ahahah! È molto divertente, si! »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Ci tengo intanto a dire che Jiraiya per me è sempre stato un modello da seguire. Conosco tutte le sue produzioni e ho iniziato la mia carriera di attore portando ai provini alcuni dei suoi personaggi. È vero, sono ancora un attore esordiente e, oltre a questo, la mia carriera conta esclusivamente ruoli minori. Per me è stato un grande onore poter prendere parte ad una sua serie, ma, prima di me, ci sono molti altri attori dietro _Road to ninja_ a cui credo vada la maggior parte del merito per l'enorme successo che stiamo avendo »

Tenten: « Effettivamente, al tuo fianco troviamo attori del calibro di Kakashi Hatake, Ino Yamanaka e, ovviamente, Sasuke Uchiha. Avresti mai pensato di poter ottenere una parte tanto importante, considerando il resto del cast selezionato? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « In realtà, ero pronto per ricevere un ruolo da comparsa, ahahah. No, sinceramente, non avevo idea che avrei dovuto interpretare un personaggio principale e sono veramente contento di aver ricevuto questa parte. Ovviamente, è qualcosa a cui auspica qualsiasi attore emergente e, arrivato a questo punto, non posso che essere felice per come stia proseguendo la mia carriera »

Tenten: « Lo ricordiamo per chi si è appena sintonizzato con noi: Naruto Uzumaki interpreta Menma in _Road to ninja_ , un ninja, per l'appunto, che dovrà affrontare molte peripezie lungo la strada per diventare un combattente di prim'ordine. Certo, effetti speciali e costumi particolari, ma soprattutto molte scene di lotta. Un bel cambiamento rispetto al passato, no? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Assolutamente. Eppure, devo confessare di non essermi mai divertito tanto come durante le riprese di questa serie. Mi hanno insegnato a combattere e a difendermi, ad usare shuriken e kunai, a fare climbing, e ho fatto un vero e proprio corso di sopravvivenza. Forse, potrò diventare anche io un ninja di prim'ordine! »

Tenten: « Di certo sarebbe interessante! Ma, con tutto il lavoro che c'è stato dietro, quanto ha influito questo ruolo nella tua vita privata? Perché, diciamolo, tu, oltre ad essere un attore, sei anche uno studente. Sei riuscito a far collimare questi due aspetti della tua vita? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Non questa volta, purtroppo. Ho dovuto prendere un periodo di pausa dall'università per la durata delle registrazioni: essendo il personaggio principale, ho dovuto presenziare alla maggior parte delle giornate di riprese. Sicuramente, riprenderò a breve i miei studi. Ci vorrà più tempo del previsto, ma non ho intenzione di abbandonare i miei progetti, né di mettere da parte la mia vita privata »

Tenten: « Il che ci porta ad un'altra domanda: come fa un personaggio pubblico ad avere una vita privata e quanto influisce il suo lavoro nelle proprie relazioni e nella percezione che si ha di sé? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « A me non ha mai creato particolari difficoltà. Ho iniziato con alcuni spot pubblicitari e parti minori, è vero, ma già allora mi capitava di essere riconosciuto per strada e di partecipare ad eventi mondani. Questo è il primo vero ruolo che ho ottenuto e non ti nascondo che ha preso buona parte del mio tempo. Ciononostante, non ha mai intaccato veramente la mia vita privata, il mio legame con la famiglia e con gli amici. Quando ho scelto di fare l'attore, avevo messo in conto di poter avere qualche disagio, sia nel relazionarmi con gli sconosciuti, che nel vedere mutare le mie relazioni sociali. In realtà, quello che ho scoperto, soprattutto con la produzione di questa serie che mi ha visto protagonista, è che il mio è un mestiere come un altro, e chi mi è vicino riesce a separare la persona che sono veramente dai personaggi che interpreto, dall'ambiente che frequento e dalle celebrità con cui trascorro il mio tempo. Lo stesso vale per me: a fine giornata, Menma non esiste più e io torno ad essere Naruto; saluto ognuno dei miei colleghi e torno a casa con la sensazione di avere trascorso una bella giornata con persone meravigliose e la soddisfazione di aver fatto un buon lavoro »...  
  
  
  


◼

  
  
  
Sembrava un po' il primo giorno di scuola o, almeno, gli sudavano le mani allo stesso modo.

Ma forse era peggio. Peggio del primo giorni di scuola, peggio di una lettera d'amore da consegnare al rappresentante del consiglio studentesco e, probabilmente, peggio di un appuntamento dal dentista.

Si era fatto lasciare qualche metro prima del cancello. No, non dal suo autista personale, ma da sua madre. Già, perché sua madre, come se fosse stato il primo giorno di scuola, aveva insistito per accompagnarlo con la propria macchina senza pensare che sarebbe stato costretto a prendere i mezzi pubblici per il ritorno, e Naruto, come se fosse stato il primo giorno di scuola, l'aveva costretta a farlo scendere un paio di numeri civici prima, per non essere visto in sua compagnia.

Adesso, solo e abbandonato nell'angolo meno illuminato di quella specie di enorme garage che aveva davanti, mentre stringeva tra le mani la busta da lettera ricevuta pochi giorni prima e ne accartocciava il centro senza pensare che, a breve, avrebbe dovuto esibirla, Naruto si era pentito di non aver portato con sé sua madre. Dall'alto dei suoi ventun anni, aveva un disperato bisogno di voltarsi verso di lei e chiederle cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, a quel punto, perché lui era arrivato nel posto designato, ma nessuno sembrava essersi accorto della sua presenza, tutti troppo occupati a correre da un lato all'altro della sala mentre trascinavano telecamere e lampade indubbiamente costose.

« Nome e cognome? ».

Si voltò alla sua sinistra con uno scatto della testa, osservando un ragazzo in camicia e pantalone elegante, che attendeva una sua risposta con un taccuino aperto tra le mani. Gli aveva chiesto qualcosa?

« Nome e cognome? » lo sentì ripetere con uno sbuffo

« Naruto Uzumaki »

« Io sono Shikamaru Nara. Seguimi » gli disse quello, dandogli le spalle e iniziando a camminare verso il lato opposto della stanza. « Puoi considerarmi come un responsabile del personale, mi occupo di tutto ciò che riguarda la parte contrattuale e la gestione delle relazioni » continuò, muovendosi tranquillo tra i tecnici affaccendati, senza curarsi dei fili spessi sparsi sul pavimento e dei ferri sporgenti delle apparecchiature. Superarono una porta scura e sbucarono in un corridoio ben illuminato, quindi quel ragazzo che sembrava avere appena un paio di anni in più di lui, ma che dava tutta l'impressione di essere un veterano nel proprio lavoro, lo fece accomodare in una sala a destra, ad un grande tavolo rettangolare dove erano già presenti persone di varia età intente in timidi tentativi di mantenere una conversazione. « Mi serve la lettera di convocazione e un documento, e mi devi compilare questi moduli. Jiraiya è, come al solito, in ritardo... » disse con un secondo sbuffo annoiato, « ...Avrai modo di parlare con lui non appena ci degnerà della sua presenza. Se vuoi qualcosa da bere, nella stanza accanto ci sono i distributori. Se ti serve il bagno, è in fondo al corridoio ». Il suo sembrava un copione imparato a memoria e l'espressione scocciata faceva chiaramente immaginare quante volte avesse dovuto ripetere quelle stesse frasi, probabilmente alle persone già presenti nella sala d'attesa. « Tornerò appena avrò notizie ».

Naruto lo vide osservare l'orario sull'orologio al polso sinistro e sbuffare per la terza volta, e faticò seriamente a nascondere una risata all'ennesima manifestazione del suo fastidio, domandandosi se non avrebbe dovuto iniziare a contarle. Mentre il ragazzo si allontanava annotando qualcosa sul taccuino, si voltò ad osservare il resto dei presenti, riconoscendone alcuni volti. Un paio di loro aveva recitato in qualche serie, altri in spot pubblicitari, altri ancora erano totalmente estranei ai suoi occhi.

Dovevano essere stati convocati, come lui, a seguito del provino avvenuto quattro mesi prima e probabilmente, come lui, avrebbero preso parte nella nuova serie di _Road to ninja_. Si domandò se avesse di fronte futuri protagonisti o semplici comparse, e una parte di sé sperò per la prima ipotesi.

Insomma, era più probabilmente che, data la poca celebrità di ognuno dei presenti, lui compreso, avrebbero tutti ricevuto parti di poca importanza, ma solo il fatto di lavorare con un maestro come Jiraiya era incredibilmente emozionante; la realizzazione di un sogno.

Pensò nuovamente a quando aveva ricevuto la convocazione, a quando aveva aperto la busta da lettere mentre si ripeteva nella testa di: « Non sperarci troppo, non sperarci troppo... ». Ripensò a quando il suo urlo di gioia aveva fatto accorrere suo padre, spaventato all'idea che avesse messo piede in casa qualche malintenzionato. Trattenne una risata al ricordo di come avesse trascorso l'intero pomeriggio a ballare per tutta casa come un pazzo, trascinando persino sua madre con indosso ancora la parannanza e le mani sporche di farina. Il video di quel momento era stato pubblicato qualche ora dopo dal capofamiglia sul suo profilo social, e aveva avuto più visualizzazioni di qualsiasi altro suo post.

Alla fine, era arrivato fino a lì.

Con il cuore che ancora gli martellava nel petto, era finalmente arrivato lì.

Lì, dove poteva contare uno staff di un centinaio di persone, se non di più. Lì, dove c'erano macchinari e attrezzature che mai avrebbe pensato di poter vedere con i propri occhi, dove avrebbe probabilmente incontrato gli idoli di una vita, gli stessi idoli che tappezzavano le riviste di spettacolo che conservava gelosamente in camera.

E, con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto per l'emozione e la soggezione causata da quel nuovo e professionale ambiente in cui si trovava, Naruto non riusciva veramente a nascondere la contentezza di essere finalmente parte di una serie del maestro Jiraiya.

A quel punto, poco importava ricevere un ruolo minore. Avrebbe interpretato anche il tronco di un albero o la parte posteriore di un cavallo, pur di poter mettere piede sullo stesso pavimento che avrebbero calpestato i suoi maestri di vita.

Si, perché Naruto sapeva benissimo chi avrebbe lavorato in quella serie, o, almeno, sperava che le insinuazioni delle testate giornalistiche fossero vere. Lo sperava veramente.

E allora, pronto persino a dover interpretare un chihuahua in gonnella, si alzò nuovamente in piedi e sfoggiò sul viso il migliore dei suoi sorrisi, mentre puntava gli occhi azzurri sul resto dei presenti:

« Ciao a tutti! Io sono Naruto Uzumaki e non vedo l'ora di poter lavorare con ognuno di voi! ».

  
  
  


▶

  
  
  
Tenten: « Quindi, possiamo affermare tranquillamente che questa improvvisa fama non ti ha reso una persona diversa, giusto? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Non credo di essere diverso da com'ero prima, se non per il fatto di aver ottenuto sicuramente più esperienza lavorativa. Ripeto, sono un attore, ma prima di tutto sono una persona. Il nostro lavoro non ci rende degli eroi, noi non siamo indispensabili per la sopravvivenza mondiale, né dobbiamo avere la presunzione di essere trattati in modo speciale. Siamo persone semplici, ognuno di noi, e questo purtroppo tende ad essere dimenticato »

Tenten: « Pensi che i fan siano troppo devoti ai personaggi famosi? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Penso che bisogna sempre distinguere quello che siamo davanti alla telecamera e chi siamo realmente tra le mura di casa. Ammirare il lavoro altrui è una buona cosa, ma non quando diventa un'adorazione eccessiva. Attori, cantanti, musicisti... Siamo tutti esseri umani. Siamo tutti uguali e nessuno, nessuno, deve essere considerato alla pari di un dio »...

  
  
  


◼

  
  
  
Aveva mandato solamente un messaggio. A Sakura.

Le aveva scritto perché aveva trovato sul telefono una trentina di chiamate e voleva rassicurarla almeno del fatto che non avesse ricevuto un falso adescamento, come era arrivato ad ipotizzare la sera prima in preda all'ansia per l'appuntamento.

Le aveva scritto una sola parola mentre lasciava l'enorme sala, i piedi che si muovevano in automatico uno davanti all'altro e la testa bionda che ancora non riusciva ad indicargli la direzione da seguire per raggiungere la fermata della metropolitana.

Una sola parola, tre puntini, messaggio inviato.

Messaggio ricevuto, in attesa di lettura.

“ Protagonista... ”.

Da lì, aveva spento il telefono e il cervello.

Era arrivato a casa che aveva fatto buio da un pezzo. I piedi gli facevano male per quanto avesse camminato senza alcuna meta, ma lo sguardo sul suo viso era ancora vacuo, la mente ancora persa nel mondo dei sogni.

Fu brutalmente riportato alla realtà quando aprì la porta di casa e vi scoprì all'interno del salone, allineati davanti ad un'enorme torta strabordante di grassi e bibite alcoliche, con tanto di cappelli di carta in testa, la sua intera comitiva di amici che esplodeva in congratulazioni e applausi, mentre lui avanzava sconvolto nella stanza.

« Che cosa...? »

« Brutto deficiente, potevi anche scomodarti a farci sapere com'era andata! » lo rimproverò gioiosamente Kiba, colpendolo sulla schiena con una manata, « E poi, che cavolo, perché hai spento il telefono? Hai lasciato tutto il lavoro a Sakura! »

« È inutile rimproverarlo adesso » si intromise Sai, « Vedi? Ha la faccia da pesce lesso »

« Hai ragione, ti assomiglia particolarmente, in questo momento »

« Ma poverino! Ha appena ricevuto una notizia meravigliosa, lasciategli il tempo di elaborarla » lo difese Hinata.

Naruto avrebbe voluto ringraziarla come sempre per la sua empatia, ma non riusciva ancora a produrre un pensiero coerente. Non c'era nulla nella sua testa in quel momento, se non la voce di Shikamaru Nara che gli ripeteva il ruolo a cui era stato assegnato.

Con i fari addosso e il cuore che batteva a mille, mentre a malapena intravedeva la forma scura di possibili esseri umani tra le sedie in penombra, lì, dove anche il sommo maestro Jiraiya osservava i nuovi acquisti, Shikamaru Nara aveva pronunciato le parole più belle che avesse mai sentito:

« Naruto Uzumaki. Un passo avanti, per favore. Naruto Uzumaki, sei stato selezionato per rivestire il ruolo di Menma, personaggio principale della serie _Road to ninja_. Nei prossimi giorni, avremo modo di discutere degli aspetti contrattuali, semmai decidessi di accettare la parte assegnata ».

« Allora? Sei contento? » gli domandò Sakura, scuotendolo dalle spalle con una forza non indifferente, « Eh? Sei contento? ».

Non serviva una risposta, era scontato. Non serviva, ma tutti i suoi amici erano in attesa di riceverla e Naruto non li avrebbe delusi.

Fece un passo indietro, allontanandosi dall'amica per non rischiare di colpirla in pieno, quindi sollevò con uno scatto i pugni al cielo e urlò con tutto se stesso, con tutta la gioia, l'emozione e l'eccitazione che ancora non avevano abbandonato il suo organismo, con tutta la tensione provata per l'intera giornata e la contentezza di come questa si fosse conclusa, urlò la sua risposta.

Era contento?

« CAZZO, SI! ».

« Mi devi assolutamente, assolutamente, presentare Ino Yamanaka! Me lo devi! In nome della nostra amicizia! »

« Ma è vero che ci sarà anche lei? L'hanno confermato? »

« L'hanno scritto su _Gossip World_ , quindi deve essere vero per forza »

« Hanno scritto anche che avrebbero dato una parte ad Hanzō Sanshōuo, ma hanno smentito tutto »

« Questo perché tra lui e il regista non scorre buon sangue »

« Forse perché Hanzō Sanshōuo gli ha soffiato la moglie...? »

« Ma dai! Sono tutte dicerie »

« Sarà, intanto Jiraiya si è separato »

« Forse, è stato Jiraiya a tradire la moglie. Corrono tante voci su di lui »

« Vero. Un flirt continuo, ma forse è tutta immagine »

« Che intendi? »

« Che, forse, è solo un modo per farsi pubblicità attirando l'attenzione su di sé ».

Naruto ascoltava la conversazione appassionata degli amici con la risata sulle labbra. Probabilmente ognuno delle persone presenti in quella stanza era più informato di lui in fatto di gossip, nonostante fosse lui quello inserito nel mondo dello spettacolo da qualche anno.

Non che Naruto ne fosse immune, affatto: il gossip riusciva in qualche modo ad avvicinarlo ai suoi idoli e a fargli sognare ad occhi aperti come sarebbe stato toccare con mano quella celebrità, però, cercava di tenersi fuori quanto possibile dal gossip di cattivo gusto, per non avere pregiudizi. Odiava con tutto se stesso le fake news e l'esibizionismo, ma riconosceva come il gossip fosse per buona parte responsabile della fama di ogni artista e del successo di ogni produzione.

« Certo, con questo ruolo, come pensi di organizzarti? Lascerai l'università? ».

Si voltò interamente verso Hinata, che lo osservava preoccupata. « Non lo so, sinceramente » le disse, « Devo capire quanto tempo mi occuperà; non ho mai avuto un impegno del genere »

« Beh, direi che il sacrificio è minimo, se devi diventare una star di fama mondiale! » intervenne Kiba

« Se non mi cacciano prima del secondo giorno di riprese » scherzò in risposta

« Ti cacceranno sicuramente, se trascorrerai le riprese a sbavare ».

Spalancò gli occhi a quella constatazione, girando la testa verso Sai. Alle sue parole, seguì uno sguardo di malizia sul volto di ognuno dei presenti, e Naruto si ritrovò ad arrossire in imbarazzo.

Sapeva che sarebbe arrivato quel momento, anzi, era sorpreso che gli amici avessero resistito tanto.

« Ecco, parliamo di questo, infatti » fece la voce saputa di Sakura, mentre alcuni già iniziavano a ridere. « Ti va? »

« Non particolarmente » le rispose con voce bassa, ma a stento riusciva a trattenere il sorriso

« Perché? Non è questo il motivo per cui sei ancora tanto frastornato da non ricordarti come ti chiami? » lo prese in giro.

Naruto alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non era veramente infastidito.

Che cavolo, lo sapeva anche lui! Lo sapeva che non era solo il ruolo da protagonista ad averlo sconvolto, ma anche la notizia degli altri ruoli assegnati!

Lo sapeva che avrebbe avuto l'occasione di incontrarlo se l'avessero inserito nel cast, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe stato tanto fortunato da lavorarci accanto ogni giorno.

Oddio, era stato fortunato? In quel momento era solo, esclusivamente, terrorizzato. Eppure, il sorriso sul suo viso non accennava a scomparire e il cuore aveva ripreso a scalpitare nel petto, mentre il cervello proiettava scenari improbabili e imbarazzanti, ogni suo neurone concentrato a prolungare all'infinito quel sogno roseo.

« Beh? Hai smesso di reagire? E come pensi di presentarti a lavoro e recitare con il tuo amato Sasuke Uchiha in carne e ossa, se già da ora sei in questo stato? ».

« No, non ce la faccio! »

« Ma sì che ce la fai! »

« Ti dico di no! Lo vedi? Sto tremando! Mi trema la mano, mi trema la voce, mi tremano le gambe! ».

Aveva voglia di piangere e poco importava se fosse parso ridicolo di fronte all'amica di una vita, perché Naruto in quel momento non aveva alcun controllo di sé.

La festicciola improvvisata era terminata da una mezz'ora, ma Sakura si era trattenuta per poter parlare con lui del lavoro appena ottenuto, adesso più seriamente, lontano da schiamazzi e battute allusive.

« Andiamo, Naruto, non è mica il primo ruolo che hai! »

« Lo so, lo so che non è la prima serie che giro, ma non ho mai fatto la parte del protagonista. Sono terrorizzato, davvero »

« Beh, se ti hanno scelto per quella parte, devono aver trovato qualcosa di veramente buono nel tuo provino »

« Ma se si fossero sbagliati? Se la mia fosse stata solamente fortuna, quel giorno? Se li facessi pentire della scelta? Se mi licenziassero davvero dopo il primo giorno? »

« Adesso non esagerare. Il regista non è forse uno dei tuoi preferiti? Cosa c'è, adesso non ti fidi più delle sue competenze? »

« Non è quello... »

« Allora cosa? »

« Che lavorerò con Kakashi Hatake! E Ino Yamanaka! Gaara e Temari Sabaku! Maito Gai! E... E... »

« E Sasuke Uchiha ».

Alle ultime parole dell'amica, Naruto scattò in piedi e iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro per il salone, emettendo respiri profondi nel tentativo di calmarsi. Non sembrava funzionare, quindi tentò di accelerare il passo.

« Vuoi stare fermo? ».

Si bloccò in mezzo alla stanza, voltandosi verso l'amica con sguardo deciso.

« Domani comunico la mia rinuncia al ruolo ».

Sapeva che sarebbe arrivata, ma la botta in testa che ricevette fece male lo stesso.

« Sei un deficiente. Veramente un deficiente »

« Lo so. È per questo che non posso accettare ».

La vide sospirare sconfitta, quindi prendergli le mani tra le sue e trascinarlo nuovamente sul divano. Adesso, la sua voce uscì dolce, confortante.

« Naruto, ascoltami, non hai nulla da temere. Hai già recitato, ti sei già fatto conoscere. Va bene, erano ruoli minori, ma hai sempre fatto un buon lavoro e lo dimostra anche il successo che hai avuto fino ad ora. Il regista _Jiaraia_ , o come diavolo si chiama, avrà sicuramente riconosciuto le tue abilità, sennò non ti avrebbe mai selezionato per il ruolo di protagonista ». Allungò una mano per raccogliere dal tavolino una rivista, recente acquisto di casa Uzumaki, sfogliando le pagine fino ad incontrare la foto di Sasuke Uchiha; intorno ad essa l'intervista sull'ultimo film girato. « Per quanto questo tipo possa essere bellissimo, e bravissimo, e incredibilmente sexy, rimane un essere umano, come lo sei anche tu. Io capisco che ci muori dietro, capisco quanto lo veneri e quanto ti possa spaventare trovartelo davanti in carne ed ossa e doverci lavorare insieme, ma non per questo puoi mandare all'aria un'occasione del genere. Sia quella di lavorare al suo fianco, sia quella di essere finalmente una star del suo calibro »

« Ma io... »

« Cosa? »

« Rischio di fare un casino. Lo so, mi conosco, e lo sai anche tu. Già mi ci vedo a sbagliare ogni battuta, ad inciampare sul set e far cadere la scenografia. Non voglio che lui mi veda in questo stato. Non voglio »

« E se invece ti vedesse come un attore promettente? Non sarebbe una buona cosa stupirlo? »

« Si, come se qualcuno come lui possa notare i miei goffi tentativi di recitazione. Ma andiamo! La sua intera carriera è un successo dietro l'altro! Ha lavorato con attori di fama mondiale, figurati se possa essere interessato alle mie pagliacciate! »

« Va bene, allora prendila come un modo per migliorare. Se non ti senti sicuro delle tue capacità come attore, approfitta della presenza di Sasuke Uchiha per imparare e migliorare. Smettila di vederlo come qualcuno di irraggiungibile, perché non è un dio. Vedilo come un collega più esperto a cui puoi chiedere consiglio. Sono sicura che sarà più facile di quanto pensi trovare una buona intesa con lui. Tu cerca solamente di concentrarti sul lavoro e vedi che non avrai problemi. Sei un bravo attore, lo sai. Adesso, devi solo dimostrarlo agli altri ».

  
  
  


▶

  
  


Tenten: « Certo, Che gli artisti siano, alla fine della giornata, persone normali è una verità inconfutabile, eppure tu stesso hai ammesso in una recente intervista di avere una tua classifica di idoli. Puoi farci qualche nome? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Preferirei di no. Non vorrei essere sulla lista nera di chi non nomino, ahahah »

Tenten: « Hai ragione, sarebbe poco producente »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Quello che posso dire, è che ognuno di noi ha qualcuno da cui prendere esempio. Nel mio caso, ci sono attori il cui lavoro è per me la massima definizione di professionalità. È normale prendere spunto dalle capacità altrui ed ammirare il loro lavoro. Se così non fosse, non ci sarebbe l'amore per il proprio mestiere e il desiderio di una crescita professionale »

Tenten: « Hai avuto la fortuna di incontrare qualcuno dei tuoi idoli, senza fare nomi? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Si, è capitato ed è stato molto emozionante, come lo è ogni volta che incontro attori di un certo spessore »

Tenten: « E anche il cast di _Road to ninja_ ha un certo spessore, senza dubbio. Com'è stato confrontarsi con vere e proprie celebrità, come possono essere Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, e tanti altri? Perché, ricordiamolo, molti interpreti di _Road to ninja_ sono stati candidati e vincitori di innumerevoli premi televisivi e cinematografici »

Naruto Uzumaki: « È stata un'emozione indescrivibile e un'esperienza incredibilmente interessante, ma non ti nascondo che può essere anche spaventoso. Non mi vergogno ad ammettere che la loro professionalità, a volte, mi metteva un po' in soggezione, specialmente i primi tempi: ho avuto spesso paura di sbagliare, di non riuscire a trasmettere con il mio personaggio le giuste emozioni, oppure di dimenticarmi qualche battuta e costringerli, quindi, a dover ripetere l'intera scena. Purtroppo, capita quando si è ancora ai primi ruoli, quando non si è ai loro livelli. Loro, invece, sono attori fantastici e preparatissimi, riescono ad immedesimarsi in ogni personaggio e ogni momento. C'è solo da imparare dalla loro recitazione, ma, sopratutto, sono persone meravigliose e sono state incredibilmente disponibili ad aiutarmi fin dal primo giorno »...

  
  
  


◼

  
  
  
Alla fine, non aveva mandato alcuna rinuncia al lavoro proposto.

Era arrivato nella grande sala, che sembrava veramente un garage con quelle pareti e quel pavimento color grigio asfalto, ma stavolta i macchinari sofisticati e le telecamere erano stati sistemati lungo il perimetro, lasciando l'intero ambiente libero da oggetti che non fossero luci e fari.

Prima di avanzare per raggiungere il resto dei presenti, aveva fatto un respiro profondo e si era ripetuto ancora una volta che tutto quello era solamente lavoro. Aveva già affrontato momenti del genere, quindi, stavolta, non sarebbe stato diverso.

Si era armato di un sorriso a trentadue denti e aveva iniziato a camminare, pronto a mettere da parte la tensione per iniziare una nuova ed emozionante avventura. Non se ne sarebbe pentito, ne era certo.

Aveva salutato e scambiato qualche parola con i ragazzi conosciuti il giorno dell'assegnazione dei ruoli, poi aveva pensato di presentarsi al resto dei presenti, legando immediatamente con alcuni dei tecnici e assistenti.

Aveva avuto la possibilità di parlare faccia a faccia con il regista Jiraiya, adesso senza che ci fossero provini di mezzo, cogliendo l'occasione per presentarsi di persona e ringraziarlo della possibilità offerta. Jiraiya era un bonaccione, non avrebbe saputo descriverlo diversamente. Era un omone, con una criniera bianca e terribilmente disordinata, e vestiti lunghi e dai colori accesi che rendevano la sua stazza ancora più imponente. Eppure, aveva un carattere scherzoso e confidenziale, e trattava ognuno dei presenti come suo pari.

Aveva poi conosciuto Gaara e Temari Sabaku. Per un primo momento, aveva avuto l'impressione di infastidire il ragazzo dagli occhi color acquamarina, ma non si era dato per vinto. Un po' alla volta, era riuscito ad ottenere un feedback positivo al suo tentativo di fare amicizia, o, almeno, doveva averlo convinto di non essere uno squilibrato totale.

Maito Gai lo aveva subito preso in simpatia, anzi, lo aveva preso per il braccio e lo aveva trascinato per l'intera sala fino a presentargli chiunque mancasse ancora alla sua lista, mentre lo riempiva di consigli sconclusionati su come una giovane promessa come lui potesse far brillare le proprie qualità e raggiungere la cima del successo. Infine, lo aveva letteralmente lanciato addosso a quello che Naruto sapeva essere il suo rivale nel mondo dello spettacolo: Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto si era scusato con mille inchini per la sua presentazione irruenta, ma l'uomo lo aveva tranquillizzato con un sorriso di cortesia e aveva avviato una piccola conversazione, chiedendogli quale ruolo avesse ottenuto e a quale altra serie avesse preso parte. Naruto non seppe mai se Kakashi in quel modo avesse tentato di metterlo a suo agio, ma quando finalmente si separarono, non si era mai sentito tanto piccolo e insignificante come in quel momento, di fronte ad un attore famoso come poteva essere lui e al suo sguardo imperscrutabile.

Ino Yamanaka fu tutt'altra storia.

Fu avvisato del suo arrivo dal ticchettio delle sue scarpe e, quando si voltò, non poté non rimanere affascinato dalla bellezza che sprigionava quella ragazza strizzata in un tubino viola. I capelli biondi erano legati in una lunga coda di cavallo e gli occhi celesti sembravano quasi due diamanti incastonati nella pelle chiara del suo viso.

« Che c'è, belloccio, non hai mai visto una fanciulla prima d'ora? ».

Naruto ci mise qualche secondo ad assimilare le parole appena ascoltate, mentre quella masticava rumorosamente una gomma a pochi centimetri da lui, l'espressione infastidita e schifata, quasi stesse parlando a una busta di spazzatura sciolta al sole.

« Non bella quanto te » le disse, fingendo di filtrare con lei prima di incrociare le braccia al petto stizzito. « Ma sicuramente ho visto caratteri migliori del tuo ».

Appena finito di parlare si pentì seriamente della sua uscita, non proprio il modo migliore per inaugurare il primo giorno di lavoro, ma un attimo dopo la bionda stava scoppiando a ridere, mentre gli porgeva una mano con fare amichevole.

« Scherzavo! Sono Ino Yamanaka, tanto piacere! Tu devi essere Naruto Uzumaki, vero? Ti ho riconosciuto ».

Il primo insegnamento della giornata era stato quello: quando si ha a che fare con attori di un certo spessore, bisogna fare ancora più attenzione al loro comportamento. Ino si divertiva a fingere di essere una snob, a darsi tante arie, ma in realtà aveva uno spirito giocoso e un umorismo molto autoironico. Dopo quel primo momento di crudeltà, iniziarono a parlare e scherzare, trovando immediatamente una bellissima intesa. Fu in quel momento che Naruto, finalmente, riuscì a sentirsi a proprio agio in mezzo a tanti sconosciuti.

Una mezz'ora dopo Jiraiya aveva iniziato a parlare, spiegando a grandi linee come avrebbe voluto sviluppare la trama di _Road to ninja_ , cosa si aspettasse per i primi mesi di lavoro e su cosa ognuno di loro avrebbe dovuto focalizzarsi.

L'apertura della porta segnalò l'ingresso dell'unica persona mancante ancora all'appello, proprio quando Naruto era talmente concentrato sul discorso del regista da aver messo da parte ogni preoccupazione.

Il suo cuore però perse un battito, mentre Sasuke Uchiha avanzava verso di loro in compagnia del suo manager Orochimaru e salutava Jiraiya con un solo cenno del capo. Sicuro e fiero, così come si mostrava davanti alle telecamere.

« Qual è la mia parte? » domandò ignorando il resto dei presenti e rendendo chiaro come, fino a quel momento, non avesse avuto alcun interesse per il nuovo lavoro

« Sarai il secondo attore, Sasuke » gli rispose pazientemente Jiraiya, mentre lo invitava con una mano a sistemarsi in mezzo agli altri

« Chi farà il protagonista? ».

Naruto considerò per un attimo di nascondersi dietro la schiena di Gai, ma non ebbe i riflessi pronti, perché il regista aveva già pronunciato il suo nome e gli occhi dell'Uchiha, quegli occhi scuri come la notte più buia, si erano già posati su di lui.

Si trovò a deglutire e si domandò se, a quel punto, avrebbe dovuto presentarsi o meno a quello che rappresentava il suo più grande idolo.

Anche stavolta non riuscì ad agire in tempo, perché l'altro aveva già dato la sua considerazione.

« Non farmi ridere. Io non ci lavoro con un novellino ».

Naruto aveva fatto scuola di recitazione dietro insistenza di sua madre, ma fin dal primo giorno vi si era appassionato. Aveva poi fatto un paio di esperienze con il teatro e, solamente dopo, si era proposto per la televisione.

A Naruto avevano insegnato a modulare il tono della voce, l'espressione del viso e i suoi gesti, perché oltre alle parole, ogni parte del suo corpo avrebbe dovuto interpretare il personaggio assegnato.

Quel tipo di allenamento si era dimostrato utile anche nella vita di tutti i giorni per controllare le proprie emozioni e saper gestire l'aspetto relazionale. Sulle spalle, aveva un bel bagaglio di conoscenze tecniche, nonostante la poca esperienza che ancora poteva vantare, ma nessuna di queste nozioni si palesò in quel momento, quando l'idolo di una vita, la persona che ammirava tanto e la causa per cui aveva trascorso l'intera notte insonne in attesa di incontrarla, riuscì a screditarlo con una manciata di parole.

« Non farmi ridere. Io non ci lavoro con un novellino ».

Un vociare soffuso si sprigionò tra i presenti. Alcuni di loro iniziarono a ridere, probabilmente d'accordo con la sua considerazione, un paio invece espressero il loro dissenso, ma senza esporsi più di tanto. Il signor Orochimaru, il manager di Sasuke Uchiha, si limitò a nascondere una risata bassa dietro la mano, prima di commentare in direzione del regista: « Te l'avevo detto che non avrebbe gradito ».

Naruto rimase ad osservare la scena senza muovere alcun muscolo, senza capire cosa Ino gli stesse dicendo all'orecchio. Forse erano frasi di conforto, anzi, l'attrice sembrava serbare qualche particolare rancore verso il nuovo arrivato, perché dalle poche parole che Naruto riuscì a percepire, vi erano molte offese.

Jiraiya mise temporaneamente da parte il discorso di benvenuto per voltarsi verso la star con espressione dura.

« Non iniziare con questo tuo atteggiamento. I ruoli sono assegnati, te li farai andare bene »

« Affatto » rispose a tono Sasuke Uchiha, « Non abbiamo ancora firmato nulla e io non accetterò di dividere la scena con qualcuno che non ha un briciolo di esperienza »

« Che vuoi dire, con questo? Te ne vuoi andare? »

« Non sarò io a rinunciare al mio ruolo » fu la sua fredda risposta, « I personaggi saranno anche già stabiliti, ma nulla ti vieta di cambiarli. Dai il ruolo del protagonista a me, se vuoi avere veramente successo con questa serie, oppure trova qualcuno di più competente ».

Prima ancora di rendersene conto, dimentico ormai dell'ambiente, di chi avesse intorno e del motivo per cui fosse in quella sala, Naruto si decise a parlare, perché la persona davanti a lui poteva anche essere considerata alla pari di un dio, ma in quel momento non era altro che un pezzo di sterco rinsecchito e puzzolente, e lui aveva tutta l'intenzione di schiacciarlo.

« E chi ti dice che io non ne sia in grado? ».

Sasuke neanche si preoccupò di guardare nella sua direzione, ma Naruto non si lasciò intimorire e lo chiamò di nuovo.

« Si, sto parlando con te. Che c'è, sei troppo importante per rivolgermi la tua attenzione? Hai paura di essere denigrato ad un comune mortale? ».

_Peccato che fosse proprio lui ad averlo sempre considerato al di sopra di chiunque. Che idiota._

L'Uchiha a quel punto si decise a voltarsi, rivolgendogli un'espressione di scherno. « E tu pensi di avere le qualità per interpretare il protagonista di una serie televisiva come questa? » gli domandò, ma non c'era altro che derisione nella sua domanda

« Sì, penso proprio di sì ».

_Che bugiardo. Non ne era affatto sicuro._

« E quando sarebbe stata riconosciuta la tua bravura, che mi sono perso la premiazione? Hai per caso avuto una nomination per la pubblicità degli zaini? O, magari, per quella dei biscotti al miele? ».

Il suo viso era probabilmente viola dalla rabbia, perché l'umiliazione che stava provando in quel momento era troppo forte per riuscire a contenerla. Naruto fece uno scatto in avanti, pronto a raggiungere quel viso meraviglioso che rivestiva un comportamento tanto orribile, così da deturparlo a forza di pugni, fino a farlo assomigliare al suo animo meschino, ma si sentì ostacolato nel movimento dalla stretta forte della mano di Gai, che dalla spalla lo tenne inchiodato sul posto.

« Lascialo perdere. Fidati, non reagire ». Era stata Ino, però, a parlargli all'altro lato. « È quello che vuole lo stronzo: vuole metterti in cattiva luce per costringere Jiraiya a toglierti la parte. Sa benissimo che lui non può essere mandato via, perché il suo nome è fondamentale per il successo della serie ».

Tentò di calmarsi.

Tentò di ignorare la sua presenza fastidiosa e le occhiate beffeggiatorie che continuava a ricevere da quella direzione.

Tentò di ascoltare esclusivamente il proprio respiro, mentre il regista prendeva da parte l'Uchiha e il suo manager per discutere in privato della vicenda.

Quando Jiraiya riprese a rivolgersi al gruppo dei presenti, tentò con tutto se stesso di non ascoltare altro che la sua voce e il significato delle sue parole.

Al termine della giornata, non appena venne comunicato loro il successivo appuntamento, Sasuke Uchiha prese la via della porta, senza preoccuparsi di salutare.

Evidentemente, era troppo importante, troppo prezioso, per sprecare il proprio tempo in mezzo alla gente comune.

  
  
  


▶

  
  


Tenten: « Molti dei nostri telespettatori si sono detti interessati alla messa in scena di _Road to ninja_. Come ben saprai, Naruto, due giorni fa hanno trasmesso il ventesimo episodio, quindi siamo quasi alla fine della stagione. Senza rivelare nulla del finale, puoi raccontarci qualcosa di questa esperienza? Innanzitutto: cosa succede nel lasso di tempo che precede le riprese? Come si organizzano gli attori per studiare i personaggi assegnati? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Beh, la prima cosa che bisogna considerare è che la maggior parte del cast non si conosce direttamente, quindi bisogna creare una certa affinità tra le singole persone. Comincio con il dire che i primi giorni sono stati incredibilmente divertenti, e forse è stato proprio questo a rendere il nostro un meraviglioso gruppo di lavoro. Prima di girare le scene, prima ancora di imparare le battute, Jiraiya ci ha fatto focalizzare sulla postura. Dovevamo assumere un comportamento da ninja, quindi muoverci come militari, ma essere allo stesso tempo silenziosi e aggraziati come gatti, e dovevamo imparare le arti orientali per le scene di combattimento. Ovviamente, nelle parti più complesse e pericolose sarebbero intervenuti gli stuntman, ma Jiraiya ci teneva che ognuno di noi sviluppasse una postura adatta al ruolo da interpretare »

Tenten: « Jiraiya si è sempre distinto per la sua mente creativa e la sua attenzione ai dettagli, non a caso è tra i registi più promettenti della nostra generazione »

Naruto Uzumaki: « È vero. Ne ero convinto allora e questo lavoro non ha fatto che confermarlo »

Tenten: « E dopo avete iniziato a provare, giusto? Come funziona, il cast lavora in contemporanea su scene diverse? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Esatto, il passo successivo è proprio dividere il cast in gruppi di lavoro, in base alla quantità delle scene condivise, ma per una questione di praticità, si lavora in giorni diversi. Da quel momento, Jiraiya ha iniziato ad affiancarci personalmente per farci entrare nella parte. Abbiamo iniziato a provare alcune battute dei momenti salienti, per analizzare i diversi stati emotivi, all'inizio senza telecamere »

Tenten: « Da quel momento, quindi, hai lavorato principalmente al fianco di Sasuke Uchiha e Ino Yamanaka, che rappresentano i tuoi compagni di missione, mentre Kakashi Hatake interpreta il leader del tuo team. È così? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Esattamente. Da quel momento mi sono concentrato sulla mia parte e sull'interazione con i miei colleghi. Abbiamo da subito creato un buon legame e una stima reciproca, e questo ci ha permesso di esprimerci al meglio nelle successive riprese »...

  
  
  


◼

  
  
  
« Proviamo questa scena. Avete ben chiari i vostri ruoli, adesso vediamo se riuscite a farli incastrare ».

Naruto si avvicinò al regista, prendendo il foglio che gli stava porgendo. Una scena semplice: un piccolo siparietto della sua squadra a conclusione di una missione. Diede una prima letta, poi si concentrò sulle proprie battute, mentre Ino, Sasuke e Kakashi facevano lo stesso.

« Bene, inizi tu, Ino ».

La ragazza fece un cenno affermativo a Jiraiya, quindi si mosse verso Naruto per sostenerlo sotto un braccio, perché il suo personaggio, in quel momento, era ferito.

« Sei il solito: hai il vizio di esagerare, lo sai? » gli disse con una punta di rimprovero nella voce.

Sasuke, sostenendolo dall'altro lato, aggiunse con una mezza risata: « Già, e costringi noi a sistemare i tuoi casini. Sei il solito perdente ».

Naruto aspettò il termine della sua battuta, per scrollarsi entrambi di dosso e guardare quest'ultimo in cagnesco, quindi gli urlò: « PERDENTE, A CHI?! », mentre tentava di attaccarlo, prima di venire bloccato dal braccio di Ino e dalle sue parole: « Se non la smetti di gridare, ci penso io a prenderti a pugni ».

Kakashi si limitò ad emettere un sospiro, mentre fingeva di leggere un libro invisibile che avrebbe avuto tra le mani.

« La colpa è tutta tua! Riesci sempre a farmi innervosire con la tua calma! » continuò Naruto, agitando un pugno verso l'altro ragazzo, « Lo fai solo per metterti in mostra! »

« Sei tu il problema, idiota » rispose Sasuke, iniziando ad innervosirsi, « Se non vuoi che gli altri ti facciano sempre da balia, devi dimostrare di essere davvero il più forte ». Accompagnò le ultime parole rivolgendogli uno sguardo di sfida, gli occhi neri che sembravano bruciargli l'anima, mentre la linea delle sopracciglia si induriva.

Naruto avrebbe dovuto reagire imitando la sua espressione, mentre l'inquadratura si avvicinava al suo viso per catturarne i dettagli, invece si trovò incantato ad osservare la profondità di quella sua maschera, la passione dietro la sua recitazione, e neanche si accorse della successiva battuta di Ino e che, quindi, a quel punto, la scena sarebbe dovuta proseguire.

« Che c'è, hai bisogno di un'altra pausa? Non riesci a fare più di due minuti di seguito? Di questo passo, finiremo le riprese tra sei anni ».

Stavolta non era più il suo personaggio a parlare, ma l'Uchiha, che lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato in segno di fastidio.

Naruto si scusò a testa bassa, più per gli altri che per la persona che aveva di fronte, perché non aveva idea di come poter giustificare quella sua dimostrazione di imperizia. La verità era che, nonostante avesse decisamente rivalutato Sasuke come persona, non poteva non continuare ad ammirare sinceramente le sue abilità di attore, e come uno stupido si era fermato a contemplare la sua interpretazione. Se quello era il risultato di un semplice scambio di battute, quale miracolo avrebbe visto i giorni delle riprese?

« Non è possibile lavorare in questo modo ». La sua voce irritata lo fece piombare ancora una volta nel presente. « Te lo devo dire, Jiraiya, ho sempre avuto una buona considerazione di te, ma credo che questa volta tu abbia veramente preso un abbaglio. Questo ragazzo non sa recitare, credo sia chiaro per tutti. Non puoi sperare di ottenere un buon risultato, mettendo al timone qualcuno di inesperto »

« Te lo ripeto, Sasuke, non mi interessa veramente il tuo punto di vista » ribatté l'interessato con aria seria, « Il regista sono e rimango io, e tu, da attore, non hai alcuna necessità di commentare le mie decisioni ogni giorno. Quando avrai una produzione tua, potrai fare tutte le scelte che vuoi, ma fino ad allora limitati al ruolo che ti è stato assegnato. Se qualcosa non incontra il tuo gusto, potresti provare a dargli dei suggerimenti, invece di riempirti la bocca di critiche infruttuose ».

Sasuke rispose schioccando infastidito la lingua, prima di rivolgere a Naruto l'ennesima occhiataccia.

« Riprendiamo dalla battuta di Kakashi. Tu, Naruto, per ora sei oscurato. Osserva bene la scena ».

Annuì, facendo qualche passo indietro per concedere agli attori più spazio. Non era così stupido da non vedere i propri errori e sapeva di stare rallentando notevolmente il suo gruppo di lavoro. Non era la prima volta che, per colpa sua, interrompevano una prova, e giorno dopo giorno non poteva ignorare la lunga lista di lacune che ancora sembravano intaccare la sua esperienza professionale. Eppure, una parte di sé sapeva che era proprio a causa dei personaggi con cui lavorava, se non riusciva ad impegnarsi al massimo, perché, veramente, non si sentiva affatto alla loro altezza, e più faceva confronti, più peggiorava la propria performance.

« D'accordo, ragazzi, vediamo di darci un taglio » fece la voce di Kakashi, mentre le mani mimavano la chiusura del libro inesistente, « Devo ancora presentare il rapporto sulle missioni di oggi, non fatemi fare una relazione anche sul vostro comportamento infantile »

« Allora, io me ne vado a casa » rispose il personaggio di Sasuke, voltando le spalle ai presenti

« Aspetta! » lo chiamò Ino, abbassando la testa con finto imbarazzo mentre giocava con una ciocca di capelli, « Stavo pensando... Cioè, mi è venuto in mente, che forse potremmo allenarci insieme! Per migliorare il nostro gioco di squadra! Che ne dici? ».

Naruto osservò in silenzio la ragazza, meravigliandosi quando vide le sue gote imporporarsi. Riusciva ad arrossire per finta? Com'era possibile calarsi tanto nella parte?

« Invece di perdere tempo ad infastidirmi, perché non fai un po' di pratica nelle tecniche? Non per offenderti, ma hai ancora molto lavoro da fare prima di migliorare. Potresti essere inferiore perfino a Menma ».

Certo, Ino era veramente brava a recitare, ma Sasuke era ad un livello ancora più alto. Forse, però, il fatto che il suo personaggio fosse tanto antipatico, viziato, scontroso e maleducato doveva essere sicuramente un vantaggio, per lui.

A pensarci bene, differiva poco dalla sua reale personalità.

Probabilmente, era appena più amabile dell'originale.

« Shikamaruuuuuuuuuu ».

Gli si lanciò addosso con un lamento, rischiando di fargli cadere la sigaretta che stava fumando all'aperto.

« Non lo sopporto! Ti giuro che non lo sopporto! »

« Lo so, l'Uchiha fa questo effetto a molti » rispose prontamente quello, ormai abituato alle sue confessioni sui problemi con i colleghi

« Ma com'è possibile? Insomma, è un attore incredibilmente, ma ha un carattere veramente di cacca. Come hanno fatto a recitare con lui tutti gli altri, fino ad ora? »

« In realtà, di solito è un po' più disponibile. A quanto pare, stavolta è partito proprio prevenuto »

« Mi sta rovinando le giornate » borbottò a mezza voce

« Ti lasci coinvolgere troppo da lui »

« Non è vero! » urlò istintivamente, chiedendosi poi cosa ne facesse della recitazione, se non era in grado di contenere le proprie emozioni in momenti del genere

« Veramente? »

« È che non mi fa concentrare. È sempre lì a criticare ogni cosa che dico, ogni mossa che faccio... » gli disse, fingendo di non aver notato una luce di sospetto sul volto dell'altro alla sua pronta reazione

« E io come posso aiutarti? »

« Beh, tu sei responsabile del personale, no? Hai la responsabilità di attenuare i nostri conflitti, no? Vai da lui e digli di smetterla di comportarsi come una principessa viziata ».

Vide l'altro ridere, mentre spegneva il mozzicone di sigaretta. « Non ho tanto potere e, soprattutto, non ho alcun diritto di interferire con il vostro lavoro. Questi sono conflitti professionali, temo che dobbiate risolverli tra di voi ».

« Non arriveremo da nessuna parte, se continuate a bisticciare ».

Naruto ingoiò prontamente l'ennesima offesa, voltandosi sorpreso verso Kakashi. Non aveva previsto di essere ripreso da lui, non quando lo aveva finalmente classificato come la persona più pacifica e mite del cast.

« Ha ragione, sapete? » gli diede man forte Ino, « Siamo i personaggi principali, eppure stiamo lavorando più lentamente degli altri. Avete idea della mole di lavoro che abbiamo ancora? ».

Non ebbe il coraggio di replicare, conscio di quanto tempo avessero perso a causa delle sue continue discussioni con Sasuke.

« Se questo biondino non impara a recitare, possiamo stare su questa scena fino all'anno prossimo, per quanto mi riguarda » ribatté l'Uchiha con la sua solita aria sprezzante, « Non ho intenzione di far apparire il mio nome tra gli interpreti di una serie destinata al fallimento »

« Tranquillo, il tuo nome è già registrato tra le teste di cazzo di fama mondiale e non credo che lascerai presto la prima posizione » rispose piccato Naruto

« Almeno io sono conosciuto dal resto del mondo. Tu invece dove sei stato pescato? Alla fiera degli imbecilli? Eri a fare un provino per il ruolo di scimmia urlatrice? »

« No, speravo di comprare un po' di simpatia e regalartela, ma mi hanno detto che non è compatibile con gli stron-... »

« Basta! È sufficiente! » abbaiò Jiraiya, spuntando alle loro spalle. « Naruto, tu vieni con me ».

Sasuke gli rivolse un ghigno malvagio, mentre si godeva in silenzio il suo allontanamento.

Naruto seguì il regista con passo trascinato, consapevole di aver veramente esagerato questa volta, anzi, consapevole di aver superato il limite giorno dopo giorno e che adesso ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze.

Oddio, poteva veramente licenziarlo!

Iniziò a sudare freddo, mentre seguiva l'immagine delle sue gambe rivestite da una tuta larga lungo il corridoio illuminato, finché non spuntarono nella sala ristoro.

Jiraiya si lasciò cadere su una delle sedie in plastica, producendone uno scricchiolio sinistro, poi, oltre ogni sua aspettativa, scoppio a ridere di gusto.

Naruto lo osservò sconvolto, mentre l'omone si teneva la pancia dalle risate, finché, contagiato, non finì per imitarlo.

« Diavolo, ragazzino, sei uno spasso! ».

lo vide sollevarsi con una certa fatica e prelevare due lattine di Coca-Cola, porgendogliene una prima di tornare a sedersi.

« Te lo concedo, è da tanto tempo che non mi divertivo così ».

Naruto sorseggiò piano la bevanda fresca, ancora incredulo su quanto stesse accadendo. Non riuscì a venirne a capo da solo.

« Mi dispiace, ma non capisco »

« L'Uchiha ha veramente bisogno di qualcuno che gli tenga testa. È così pieno di sé che il personaggio che interpreta, a confronto, è una tortina alla crema »

« Quindi non mi state per licenziare? »

« Ma che, figurati » lo rassicurò quello con una manata poderosa sulla spalla che gli fece versare parte della bevanda sugli indumenti. Non sembrò accorgersene. « Ma non esagerare, questo ci tengo a dirtelo. L'Uchiha può essere veramente insopportabile, ma è un'eccellenza nel mondo dello spettacolo. Il solo fatto di lavorare al suo fianco ti aprirà molte strade nel corso della vita, quindi cerca di andarci d'accordo, perché hai solo da guadagnare »

« In realtà, non mi piace affatto la piega che abbiamo preso » gli confidò Naruto, ammettendo per la prima volta ad alta voce la sua sincera delusione. « Sasuke Uchiha è sempre stato un modello per me. Conosco ogni angolo della sua carriera da attore e ogni ruolo che ha rivestito. Posso recitare ogni sua interpretazione a memoria e ho ascoltato ogni sua intervista. Il suo lavoro è sempre stato fonte di ispirazione. Ho cercato di migliorare giorno dopo giorno per raggiungere il suo livello, perché credo veramente che la sua bravura meriti molti più riconoscimenti di quanti già non ne abbia avuti ».

Jiraiya rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare la sua confessione, poi sollevò una mano per scompigliargli i capelli biondi.

« Peccato per il suo carattere » concluse al suo posto

« Già. Non me l'aspettavo », si disse d'accordo il più piccolo, accennando ad una risata. « Posso chiedervi una cosa, Jiraiya? »

« Certamente »

« Perché avete selezionato me per questo ruolo? Sasuke ha ragione, io non c'entro nulla tra i protagonisti, e ci sono attori come Gaara Sabaku a cui avete assegnato personaggi marginali. Cosa vi ha spinto a fare questa scelta? »

« A dire la verità, il personaggio stesso di Menma » fu la sua curiosa risposta. « Vedi, l'intera serie è nata intorno alla sua figura. Prima ancora di costruire una trama, avevo in testa ogni aspetto del suo carattere, e tu hai le qualità per rappresentarlo alla perfezione. E questo lo dimostra anche il tuo comportamento nei confronti dell'Uchiha. Avrai notato anche tu come molte battute sembrino la semplice continuazione dei vostri litigi. L'intera storia ruota intorno al rapporto tra il personaggio che interpreti tu e il suo, e per questi ruoli ho reputato necessario scegliere qualcuno di talmente affine con loro, da sembrare ancora più reale »

« Però, nonostante gli attriti, i vostri personaggi sono grandi amici » lo corresse Naruto

« Si, ma non riescono a mettere del tutto da parte la loro rivalità, né a riconoscere le loro rispettive potenzialità. Ci riusciranno, questo è certo, ma solamente dopo aver combattuto fino allo stremo nel tentativo di prevalere l'uno sull'altro »

« È quello che si aspetta anche da noi due? Che continueremo a litigare finché non capiremo finalmente le nostre rispettive potenzialità? »

« No. Da voi due mi aspetto esclusivamente professionalità » rispose l'uomo, alzandosi nuovamente in piedi, adesso più serio « Mi aspetto che smettiate di comportarvi come due ragazzini e che troviate un punto di incontro, o, almeno, che iniziate a tollerarvi e collaboriate ».

Con quelle ultime parole, Jiraiya lasciò la sala ristoro segnando il termine della pausa.

Rientrato nel grande ambiente adibito alle prove, Naruto individuò immediatamente la figura di Sasuke.

Era inginocchiato a terra, il volto sfigurato in un'espressione di orrore e paura, mentre le mani tremavano davanti ai suoi occhi.

Avrebbe dovuto avere del sangue finto a sporcarle, Naruto lo sapeva benissimo, eppure non poté non preoccuparsi per un attimo della scena a cui stava assistendo.

Per un attimo, gli si era fermato il cuore alla vista della sua disperazione.

Emise un sospiro rassegnato. A volte, essere circondato da attori non era affatto facile.

  
  
  


▶

  
  
  
Tenten: « Quello che più interessa i nostri telespettatori, però, è il tuo rapporto con Sasuke Uchiha, naturalmente considerato la seconda grande star della serie. Nella storia, vi vediamo come due amici, ma anche come due rivali. Il legame che vi unisce è indubbiamente profondo, ma molto fraintendibile; immagino che avremo modo di capire nei prossimi episodi come si concluderà la situazione. Qual è invece la verità dietro alle telecamere? Avete avuto modo di stringere amicizia o vi considerate esclusivamente come due colleghi? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Con Sasuke abbiamo avuto da subito una buona intesa. Lavorare con lui, con qualcuno che ha la sua esperienza è stato incredibile. Lui, d'altra parte, mi ha fatto sentire immediatamente a mio agio, nonostante le differenze di carriera, e mi ha aiutato molto dove ancora non riuscivo ad arrivare. È sempre stato gentile e disponibile con me e con tutti gli altri, umile e disposto a rendere l'ambiente di lavoro quanto più piacevole possibile »

Tenten: « Fin dai primi episodi, i vostri personaggi sono stati coinvolti in scene piuttosto intense. Conoscendo la regia di Jiraiya, possiamo prevedere che in futuro ci saranno momenti ancora più toccanti. C'è mai stata una parte che vi abbia messo seriamente in difficoltà o che vi abbia imbarazzati? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « In realtà, no. Quando si recita, si esce completamente dal proprio _io_ per indossare i panni di qualcun altro. In quel momento, non si è più attori, ma personaggi scritti su un copione. Le emozioni di Menma erano le mie, e Naruto Uzumaki non sarebbe più spuntato fuori fino alla fine delle riprese »...

  
  
  


◼

  
  


Era stata un'altra giornata di lavoro particolarmente massacrante a livello emotivo. Si era impegnato al massimo, cercando di ignorare per quanto possibile il suo collega adorabile come una palla di sabbia lanciata in mezzo agli occhi, ma aveva comunque accumulato rabbia e insoddisfazione.

Si sdraiò a braccia aperte sul letto, fissando il soffitto della sua camera.

Era l'ora di cena, ma aveva avvisato i genitori che non avrebbe mangiato. Non aveva fame, perché l'acido gli risaliva fino alla gola, e aveva paura di sfogare il proprio stato d'animo sulla sua famiglia.

Eppure, una sorta di tristezza si insinuò nel suo petto. Perché ne era tanto amareggiato?

Scattò in piedi, muovendosi verso la libreria e iniziando a scorrere lo sguardo sulla lunga collezione di dvd, fino ad individuare quello che cercava. Montò il film e si sistemò nuovamente sul letto a gambe incrociate, mentre il grande schermo mostrava la periferia di Tokyo.

Sasuke Uchiha era più grande di lui di tre anni e quattro mesi. Per l'esattezza, ne avrebbe compiuti venticinque in estate, il 23 Luglio. Aveva iniziato la sua carriera da bambino, all'età di nove anni con una mini-serie scolastica e, da lì, era stato contattato per tante altre produzioni fino ad ottenere la celebrità che vantava. Da quanto aveva scoperto Naruto tramite le sue interviste, non aveva mai vissuto come un normale adolescente: aveva studiato tra le mura domestiche, aveva rinunciato alle uscite con gli amici a favore di eventi mondani ed era stato costretto a trasferirsi più volte tra le varie regioni del Giappone, in base alla posizione delle agenzie televisive con cui collaborava. Ciononostante, mai aveva dichiarato di essersi pentito delle sue scelte, perché il successo lavorativo era il suo unico obiettivo, e nulla avrebbe potuto oscurarlo.

Di fatto, Sasuke Uchiha veniva veramente considerato una punta di diamante nel mondo dello spettacolo, non solo nell'Asia orientale, ma in tutto il mondo, nonostante la sua giovane età e gli evidenti sbarramenti che le produzioni nipponiche sembravano collezionare dagli altri continenti.

Naruto non ricordava esattamente il giorno in cui si fosse interessato per la prima volta alle sue capacità, ma all'improvviso si era ritrovato a collezionare ogni suo film e cofanetto delle serie televisive in cui appariva, a comprare ogni rivista che lo vantasse tra gli intervistati e a partecipare ad ogni première che lo vedeva tra gli ospiti.

Quando aveva messo da parte gli spot pubblicitari per girare i primi ruoli televisivi, Naruto aveva scelto lui come fonte di ispirazione e, imitando i suoi personaggi, aveva affinato le proprie abilità recitative.

Quel ragazzo che in quel momento, attraverso lo schermo, esaminava il cadavere in cerca di indizi sfuggiti al coroner e alla scientifica, rappresentava tutto quello che Naruto voleva diventare, perché nessuno poteva veramente mettere in dubbio le sue doti di attore, le sue capacità di immedesimarsi perfettamente in ogni personaggio e la sua professionalità.

Eppure, quel suo carattere...

Ascoltò l'agente Hiroshi commentare al suo subordinato l'abbigliamento del defunto non ancora identificato, evidenziando l'indubbia qualità dei tessuti a palesare il suo status sociale, e intanto si concentrò sull'espressione del viso, lasciando scorrere la vista oltre i suoi capelli neri mossi dal vento fino ad incontrare il suo sguardo concentrato e calcolatore. Sembrava quasi di toccare con mano le congetture del poliziotto mentre si formavano nella sua mente, perché Sasuke Uchiha aveva sempre avuto quel potere: più delle sue parole, più dei suoi gesti, era il suo sguardo a recitare. Attraverso le sue iridi filtrava ogni singola emozione dei personaggi fittizi che portava in scena, e anche la sua espressione più vuota e indifferente poteva palesare gioia o dolore al massimo della loro potenza. Per i registi, ogni primo piano su di lui era uno scalino verso l'apice del successo.

Eppure, quel suo modo di relazionarsi...

Sasuke Uchiha non aveva mai rivelato molto della propria vita privata. Le riviste di gossip facevano a gara per pubblicare quanto di più compromettente possibile su di lui, ma non potevano fare altro che riportare false dichiarazioni, perché, al di là degli eventi mondani, Sasuke Uchiha sapeva essere invisibile per il resto del tempo. Le uniche foto scattate senza reale autorizzazione lo riprendevano mentre usciva dall'auto prima di partecipare ufficialmente a qualche intervista, ossia quando la sua presenza fosse risaputa, oppure durante cene con altri attori e attrici, ma con nulla che potesse indicare seconde intenzioni.

L'anno precedente, una ragazza era stata vista entrare nella sua ultima abitazione, una villetta appena fuori città, e, nonostante fosse stata immediatamente fermata dalla sicurezza e fatta allontanare, i giornali avevano distorto per mesi interi la verità, nominando quella come la fidanzata segreta ed ignorando come si fosse effettivamente conclusa la faccenda.

Quando era ospite di qualche programma, Sasuke Uchiha non si esponeva mai troppo. Si limitava a rispondere alle domande dell'intervistatore e raramente aggiungeva qualche sua considerazione. Rifiutava di discutere di tutto quello che riguardasse la sua vita privata con poche ed educate parole, e riportava la conversazione sul film o sulla serie in oggetto, costringendo il giornalista a seguire il suo desiderio. Molte star della televisione avevano espresso il loro interesse nei suoi confronti, forse sperando con l'aiuto di quelle loro pubbliche confidenze di essere pese in considerazione, ma nulla sembrava indicare che l'Uchiha avesse abboccato mai all'amo, e nessuna love story era mai stata spiattellata sulle riviste di gossip.

L'agente Hiroshi si incontrò con la sua informatrice in un motel, ma, prima ancora di ricevere qualunque domanda sul caso, la ragazza iniziò a spogliarsi davanti ai suoi occhi, per poi avanzare con passo sensuale verso di lui e slacciargli la cravatta.

Naruto mise in pausa l'ennesimo primo piano sul suo viso, ammirando per la centesima volta quanta desiderio e lussuria riuscissero a trasmettere gli occhi dell'attore in quella scena. Come potevano mostrare emozioni del genere, quando la sua persona era così scontrosa e indisponente?

Ma l'agente Hiroshi si lasciò baciare per qualche secondo, prima di prendere il comando della situazione. L'inquadratura si allontanò un poco dal centro della stanza mentre la donna veniva lanciata sul letto, per non mostrare la sua finta nudità, e si spostò per puntare lo sguardo dello spettatore sulla camicia biancha del poliziotto che scendeva lenta verso terra, esponendo la pelle chiara della sua schiena. Il riquadro tornò sul letto nel momento in cui l'attore sovrastava la collega, nascondendone in questo modo il corpo, e il gioco di luci evidenziò perfettamente il movimento dei muscoli dorsali dell'uomo nei primi atti di passione, prima che la scena sfumasse nel nero.

Premette il tasto _stop_ e rimosse il dvd. Non aveva bisogno di proseguirne la visione, perché conosceva ogni battuta del film a memoria.

In realtà, quella era la seconda copia che aveva, perché la prima andava ormai a scatti, per quante volte l'avesse inserita.

In realtà, era proprio quell'ultima scena la più danneggiata del disco, perché Naruto l'aveva spesso rimandata indietro, oppure prodotta a rallentatore, a fotogrammi, quasi potesse in quel modo registrarla meglio nella mente.

Sasuke Uchiha non aveva mai girato scene di nudo integrale, ma ognuna delle sue interpretazioni poteva vantare momenti di intimità. Che il sesso fosse l'ingrediente principale per attirare il pubblico non era un segreto, ma Naruto aveva il forte sospetto che fosse lo stesso Uchiha ad attirare le scene di sesso, che poi attiravano il pubblico, perché il suo aspetto aveva sicuramente il potere di modificare i copioni originali e rendere il più pudico dei registi un produttore simil-pornografico.

Il risultato era che Naruto non ricordava alcun film da lui interpretato in cui non avesse avuto un'erezione, e anche ora, anche dopo aver visualizzato le stesse pellicole più volte, non riusciva a rimanere indifferente alla visione della sua frammentata nudità.

Tornò a sdraiarsi sul letto, a fissare il soffitto.

Non si aspettava veramente che potessero andare tanto in disaccordo.

Aveva sperato di incontrarlo, di parlare con lui, almeno una volta e, quando aveva avuto conferma della sua presenza nel cast di _Road to ninja_ , aveva raggiunto l'apice della felicità.

Forse si sarebbe accontentato anche della sua indifferenza, ma aveva veramente sperato che potesse considerarlo come un collega o, almeno, come qualcuno cui trasmettere la sua esperienza.

Come potevano incastrarsi tanto male i loro caratteri? Perché Sasuke era tanto restio ad accettarlo come partner di lavoro? Davvero non vedeva alcuna qualità nella sua recitazione?

Dopo molti esami di coscienza, Naruto era arrivato alla conclusione di non aver veramente mai dato il massimo sul posto di lavoro, nonostante quella serie fosse la prima vera occasione della sua vita. Eppure, a mente lucida, sapeva benissimo di essere un attore migliore di quanto non avesse dimostrato fino a quel momento.

Andava bene la logica considerazione di avere al proprio fianco delle vere eccellenze a suggestionarlo, poteva anche tollerare la venerazione che provava per i suoi colleghi di lavoro e per il regista che lo aveva selezionato, ma non poteva veramente farsi oscurare quando proprio a lui era stato attribuito il ruolo protagonista; non poteva comportarsi come un completo principiante, perché aveva dedicato la sua intera vita al sogno di essere un attore, e quello era veramente il momento per dimostrare le proprie capacità.

Sì! Avrebbe fatto capire a Sasuke Uchiha che lui, quel ruolo, lo meritava assolutamente! Nessuno doveva più mettere in dubbio la sua professionalità, perché Naruto era la persona adatta per interpretare Menma, il protagonista perfetto di una serie televisiva di grande successo.

Avevano provato alcune scene di combattimento tirando pugni e calci contro i tecnici che tenevano saldamente i cuscini imbottiti, e lanciando armi in plastica contro i materassi addossati alle pareti. Avevano poi eseguito una lotta a rallentatore con l'attore che avrebbe interpretato l'ennesimo nemico e mimato l'utilizzo di tecniche ninja: il ninjutsu.

Jiraiya seguiva le loro prove con estrema attenzione, correggendo qua e là alcuni movimenti e spiegando come figurasse la scena nella sua mente. Da giorni erano gli unici presenti nella grande sala perché la storia iniziava ad incentrarsi esclusivamente sulla loro squadra, e ogni tanto faceva loro compagnia qualche personaggio di passaggio, nemico o alleato che fosse.

Naruto si mosse verso il muro, iniziando a prendere a pugni il materasso, velocemente, urlando tutta la sua rabbia. Sarebbe dovuto essere il muso di un enorme serpente, lo stesso che stava attaccando il suo team, e lui doveva colpirlo sporgendosi dal ramo di un albero.

« Menma, non ti riconosco più. Sei incredibile! » commentò Ino, osservando sorpresa le sue azioni. « Non mi sarei mai aspettata da te tutto questo coraggio! ».

A quel punto il cattivo, che sarebbe dovuto essere in piedi sulla testa del serpente, gli lanciò un'occhiata divertita, prima di aprire la mano e soffiare sul palmo. Da lì, sarebbe dovuto emergere un enorme getto di fuoco che avrebbe colpito Menma in pieno, prima di farlo cadere giù.

« Si, è chi pensavo che fosse. Riesco a vedere il suo potere nascosto attraverso i suoi occhi » parlò tra sé e sé il nemico, riferendosi alla mutazione delle iridi avvenuta per il demone sigillato all'interno del suo corpo immobile e che gli aveva, in quel modo, confermato la sua identità. « Sono entrambi qui. Adesso sì che la cosa si fa interessante », recitò, ora voltandosi verso un Sasuke atterrito dalla paura. « Fammi vedere quello che vali! ».

Il personaggio dell'Uchiha rimaneva immobile, paralizzato sul posto e incapace di pensare a qualsiasi forma di difesa, mentre l'enorme serpente sarebbe dovuto scivolare velocemente nella sua direzione. Ino lo chiamò per avvisarlo del pericolo, ma i secondi erano ormai troppo pochi per poter reagire.

Naruto/Menma si sollevò in piedi con uno scatto dei reni e si parò di fronte al suo compagno di missione a braccia spalancate, i pugni chiusi, tenendo tra le mani due kunai rivoltati all'indietro, lì, dove avrebbe dovuto lacerare il muso del rettile.

Ansimò per lo sforzo mantenendo la testa bassa. « Allora? Non è riuscito a colpirti, vero? » domandò all'amico che lo osservava incredulo, quindi sollevò il volto con uno scatto, guardandolo con rimprovero. « Ti sei comportato da coniglio », lo accusò, facendogli spalancare gli occhi dalla realizzazione. « Prima ti sei dimostrato stupido e codardo. Sì, decisamente, non sei la stessa persona che conosco ».

« Molto bene! » li interruppe Jiraiya, avvicinandosi con aria allegra. « Questo è quello che voglio vedere per quanto riguarda i dialoghi, poi sistemeremo alcune parti con un'ambientazione migliore. Due minuti di pausa, poi proviamo la scena della comparsa dello _sharingan_ ».

Naruto sciolse le spalle con un sorriso, prima di raggiungere la bottiglietta d'acqua. Si sedette su una delle sedie e poco dopo fu raggiunto dall'Uchiha.

Stava per chiedergli cosa avesse da ridire quella volta, se avesse ancora da criticare nonostante il regista si fosse dimostrato soddisfatto, ma l'altro lo anticipò:

« Oggi la tua interpretazione non è stata troppo raccapricciante ».

Lo guardò oltraggiato, spalancando infantilmente la bocca, ma in quel secondo intravide una punta di divertimento nei suoi occhi. Non avrebbe potuto non notarla, perché era inconsciamente attratto dal nero delle sue iridi ogni volta che se lo trovava di fronte, pronto a leggervi attraverso quasi stesse ancora studiando la sua recitazione come aveva sempre fatto dai suoi primi piani.

« Posso prenderlo come un complimento? » lo stuzzicò

« Se ti accontenti di poco... ».

Sbuffò fuori una mezza risata, bevendo altra acqua prima di mettere da parte la bottiglietta. Lo osservò recuperare l'elastico allacciato al polso sinistro e utilizzarlo per formare un piccolo codino tra i capelli neri e lisci, quindi sedersi a sua volta poco distante da lui, ad osservare il regista che dava indicazioni agli assistenti.

« È un peccato che tu abbia questo caratteraccio, Uchiha » gli disse Naruto con tono tranquillo, sperando quasi di poter prolungare la conversazione tra di loro, nonostante lo stesse effettivamente offendendo, « Sarebbe stata una bella esperienza lavorare con te »

« Non lavoriamo insieme lo stesso? » gli fece notare quello, senza preoccuparsi di negare l'evidenza

« Si, tra un litigio e l'altro... » considerò senza riuscire a trattenere il divertimento nella voce

« Ultimamente litighiamo di meno, però » lo corresse

« Ultimamente ti gira meglio, vorrai dire »

« Non è quello » rispose Sasuke con aria seria, « Sto cercando di trattenere le critiche per accelerare le prove, ma a volte, te lo giuro, è veramente difficile ».

Naruto si trovò per la prima volta a ridere di gusto, perfettamente consapevole di come lo stesse solamente prendendo in giro. Effettivamente, gli ultimi giorni erano stati appena più piacevoli, ma Naruto aveva pensato che l'altro si fosse semplicemente rassegnato alla sua presenza. Aveva tirato un sospiro di sollevo all'idea che l'Uchiha avesse deciso di mettere la parte la loro ostilità, perché non aveva più la forza di continuare a lavorare con quel senso di oppressione, eppure, adesso, scambiando quelle poche parole, si era trovato a domandarsi se l'altro non avesse iniziato a notare qualcosa di buono nella sua recitazione, perché la sua sembrava quasi una bandiera bianca.

« Allora, devo ringraziarti per il sacrificio che stai facendo » lo prese in giro a sua volta

« Sappi che non lo faccio per te » precisò quello, sollevando appena un angolo delle labbra fini

« Tranquillo, lo so, lo fai per la buona riuscita della serie ».

Rimasero in silenzio ad osservare lo spostamento del set temporaneo, poi Jiraiya fece loro cenno di avvicinarsi.

Era ora di riprendere le prove, ma per quella scena Naruto poteva concedersi di rimanere fuori dai riflettori ancora per un po' e godersi l'interpretazione del suo idolo, mentre il personaggio combatteva contro la paura paralizzante e si lasciava avvolgere dall'odio e dal sogno di vendetta per lo sterminio del suo clan, per ritrovare la forza di contrattaccare.

Menma si era lanciato in battaglia da solo contro una ventina di nemici senza attendere la creazione di un piano d'attacco, mentre i suoi compagni di squadra criticavano la follia della sua iniziativa.

Il personaggio di Ino consigliò di aiutarlo e Sasuke, dopo aver sputato l'ennesimo rimprovero verso il compagno di squadra, accettò l'idea buttandosi a sua volta in mezzo allo scontro.

Una volta in posizione, i colpi erano lenti e rivolti all'aria, mentre Jiraiya li indirizzava spiegando quale parte degli invisibili nemici avrebbero dovuto attaccare. A Sasuke fu consegnato un kunai in plastica, e Naruto lo osservò scalfire l'aria con un taglio orizzontale, poi abbassarsi e rialzarsi di scatto, prima di eseguire un calcio alto che avrebbe dovuto colpire un volto.

Ino unì le mani in un pugno sopra la testa e lo utilizzò per colpire ancora una volta il vuoto, poi caricò un gancio e un montante, finché Jiraiya non la afferrò per i capelli e lei, con un urlo di dolore, finse di essere trascinata all'indietro.

Naruto/Menma corse nella sua direzione, fingendo di estrarre un'arma e lanciarla verso il regista, quindi Ino venne liberata e lo ringraziò velocemente, prima di avvisarlo di qualcuno alle sue spalle.

Si voltò con uno scatto dei fianchi, ma era troppo tardi, perché il nemico era incredibilmente vicino e lui non aveva sufficiente libertà di movimento per potersi difendere. Si bloccò in quella posizione mentre Jiraiya faceva avvicinare Sasuke per spiegargli i successivi movimenti.

« Naruto, ripeti questa parte » gli disse l'uomo, e lui si voltò ancora una volta verso Ino, poi di nuovo dall'altra parte con solo il busto, pronto a ricevere il colpo.

Sasuke arrivò alle sue spalle e, seguendo le indicazioni del regista si avvicinò abbastanza da poggiarsi contro il suo corpo, quindi scese con una mano fino alla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni da ninja di Menma e la inserì all'interno, fingendo di cercare ed estrarre un'arma, quindi utilizzare l'oggetto per ferire il viso dell'avversario, salvando così il compagno.

« Adesso, Naruto, tu devi reagire com-... Sì, esattamente così » continuò Jiraiya, ma le parole furono seguite dalla sua risata e Naruto non faticava ad indovinarne il motivo.

Doveva essere arrossito fino alla punta dei capelli, mentre fissava il vuoto con espressione sconvolta senza il coraggio di voltarsi verso gli altri.

Che cavolo, mica gliel'avevano detto che Sasuke Uchiha avrebbe fatto l'impasto con il suo sedere!

Sentì il soffio di una risata bassa direttamente sul suo collo, mentre il corpo dell'attore era ancora immobile contro la sua schiena. Un attimo dopo, Naruto era scattato in avanti rompendo le loro posizioni e si era voltato puntando il dito contro l'altro.

« L'hai fatto apposta! Non era assolutamente previsto! » gli urlò addosso, mentre Ino alzava gli occhi al cielo all'ennesima interruzione delle prove

« Invece era previsto, non ti inventare le cose. Non ti avrei mai toccato il culo se non fosse per ordine del regista » rispose l'Uchiha con fare superiore

« In effetti, Naruto, è quello che stavo spiegando a Sasuke » si intromise Jiraiya, cercando pazientemente di risolvere al più presto l'ultimo motivo di discussione

« Deve per forza toccarmi in quel modo? Non posso avere una specie di marsupio, o qualcosa del genere? »

« No. Mi serve questa scena per inserire qualche primo contatto. Menma in futuro la ricorderà con un certo imbarazzo, e questo è fondamentale per lo sviluppo della loro relazione ».

Sbuffò sconfitto, lanciando poi un'occhiataccia al collega, ma incontrando solamente il suo sguardo canzonatore.

« Se reagisci così ad una palpatina cosa farai più avanti? » lo derise quello, chiaramente divertito dal tema di discussione, e Naruto non poté non guardarlo atterrito.

Più avanti cosa avrebbe fatto?

Già, perché la relazione tra Menma e il suo compagno di squadra sarebbe diventava sempre più intima, finché entrambi non arrivavano a capire che ci fosse altro, oltre alla loro amicizia.

E, più avanti, i contatti con Sasuke sarebbero aumentati sempre di più, e allora Naruto avrebbe ripensato con nostalgia a quel semplice episodio, quando avrebbe dovuto scambiarci i primi baci e stringersi contro di lui.

Ma chi diavolo gliel'aveva fatto fare, di accettare quella maledetta parte?!

« Forza, ripetiamo la scena e continuiamo » annunciò Jiraiya

« Ma n-... »

« No, Naruto, la ripetiamo e continueremo a ripeterla finché non ti verrà naturale » interruppe tempestivamente qualsiasi sua lamentela, « Non sei un verginello, ma un attore. Non te lo dimenticare ».

  
  
  



	2. Seconda parte

** SECONDA PARTE **

  
  
  
  
  
  
Aveva riempito il trolley di vestiti comodi e, con tanta insistenza da parte di sua madre, aveva trovato un piccolo spazio per il kit di primo soccorso, perché trascorrere settimane intere in mezzo al bosco avrebbe significato, secondo il suo parere, graffi ed escoriazioni su braccia e gambe, punture di vari insetti e, probabilmente, incontri pericolosi con bestie feroci.

Era inutile spiegarle ancora una volta che avrebbero soggiornato in una villa ai margini della foresta, che il luogo dove avrebbero lavorato era recintato e allestito per il set e che con loro avrebbero avuto accanto anche un paio di professionisti sanitari, oltre ai membri del corpo forestale.

« Speriamo che ci sia campo... Tu trova un modo per farti sentire almeno due volte al giorno! Fammi sapere se ci sono problemi! ».

Era inutile farle notare che non avrebbe avuto il tempo di stare al telefono con lei perché, da quel momento, le riprese sarebbero state molto più impegnative e avrebbe lavorato ininterrottamente. Ma anche per lui era una novità recitare in un luogo tanto avverso: i ruoli precedenti lo avevano visto impegnato a girare sempre all'interno della città o nei paesi limitrofi. Solo una volta aveva lavorato su una montagna innevata, lontano da qualsiasi forma di civiltà, ma una sola giornata era bastata per quei pochi minuti necessari per la puntata.

  


▶

  


Tenten: « Entriamo proprio nel vivo delle riprese, se vuoi. Puoi raccontarci qualche aneddoto o qualche curiosità? Ad esempio, un nostro telespettatore ci chiede: com'è stato realizzare la maggior parte delle scene in mezzo al bosco? Perché, se non sbaglio, parliamo di un bosco vero e proprio, non di una scenografia artificiale »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Sì, è così: abbiamo utilizzato un ambiente naturale per la maggior parte delle missioni del team, per poter dare più realismo alle rappresentazioni. Per lo staff tecnico è stata sicuramente una bella sfida, ma per noi attori nulla di veramente difficoltoso. Sono loro ad avere il merito per l'allestimento del set, li ho visti lavorare duramente per sistemare ogni impalcatura alla perfezione e rendere l'ambiente più sicuro possibile »

Tenten: « Questo perché gli attori non devono correre alcun rischio, giusto? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Esattamente. Non sono solamente gli stuntman a proteggere gli attori, ma ogni altro membro dell'equipe. Il viso e il corpo di un attore devono essere impeccabili in ogni momento; nulla li deve rovinare, neanche un graffio. Ovviamente, in mezzo al bosco i rischi raddoppiano, quindi Jiraiya ci concedeva di uscire allo scoperto solo ed esclusivamente quando sarebbe stato il nostro turno per girare. Non ci faceva assistere neanche alle scene incentrate su altri personaggi, se non eravamo prossimi ad essere inquadrati »

Tenten: « Vivevate in una bolla d'acqua »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Praticamente sì. O almeno, era quello che cercava di ottenere Jiraiya. Io, però, non sono mai riuscito a stare fermo a non fare niente e ogni tanto me la svignavo per una passeggiata. Ho anche incontrato una volpe e, in qualche modo, ci ho fatto amicizia »

Tenten: « Una volpe? Ah! Questo sì che è divertente! »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Vero? D'altronde il mio personaggio ha sigillato all'interno del proprio corpo proprio il demone-volpe. È stata una coincidenza interessante »

Tenten: « Quindi lasciavi l'accampamento per incontrare la tua nuova amica? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Ahahah, è così. Mi allontanavo per portarle da mangiare e, un paio di volte, si è anche lasciata avvicinare. Oppure, camminavo fino a raggiungere il fiume, o superavo il recinto e mi addentravo nella foresta; mi piaceva immergermi nella natura incontaminata. Una volta, però, mi sono perso... »

Tenten: « Non ci credo! »

Naruto Uzumaki: « È così. Ho continuato a girare a vuoto per ore intere, ma non riuscivo a riconoscere nulla del paesaggio per capire se fossi sulla strada di ritorno. Ad un certo punto ha fatto buio e mi sono veramente spaventato. Solo allora ho visto la luce delle torce di chi mi stava cercando, e sono riuscito a tornare indietro. Jiraiya non me l'ha ancora perdonato »

Tenten: « Non ha tutti i torti! »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Hey! Dovresti stare dalla mia parte! »

Tenten: « Ahahah, stavolta non ci riesco! Quanto tempo siete rimasti nel bosco? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « La prima volta quasi due mesi, poi siamo tornati in città. Le altre volte avevano costruito il set in altri punti, ma le scene erano più brevi, quindi la vera difficoltà era trovare il luogo adatto in cui iniziare le riprese e il momento giusto della giornata »

Tenten: « Avete avuto problemi di convivenza, tra di voi? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Affatto. Siamo andati molto d'accordo e, allo stesso tempo, abbiamo mantenuto i nostri spazi. Eravamo come un gruppo di amici in gita, nonostante avessimo del lavoro da fare. È stato molto piacevole »

Tenten: « E, dimmi una cosa, è nato qualche amore? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Non che io sappia »

Tenten: « Nessuno, o non puoi fare dichiarazioni? Perché mi risulta che tu abbia stretto un buon rapporto con Ino Yamanaka. Non sei stato forse visto a cena con lei qualche giorno fa? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Aspettavi di farmi questa domanda dall'inizio del programma vero? »

Tenten: « Sì, lo ammetto, ahahah! »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Sì, è vero, ci hanno fotografati mentre eravamo a cena insieme, ma siamo solamente amici. Non avrei problemi ad ammettere una nostra possibile relazione, ma non è questo il caso. Io ed Ino abbiamo legato molto fin dal primo giorno e sono sinceramente contento che questo sia accaduto »

Tenten: « E che mi dici di Sasuke Uchiha? Potrebbe essere nato qualcosa tra loro due? Perché Ino Yamanaka ha confessato qualche tempo fa di essere stata rifiutata da lui, ma magari, durante la convivenza, Sasuke Uchiha potrebbe aver cambiato idea...? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Non mi risulta, ma, se fosse, non spetterebbe a me rivelare queste informazioni. Dal mio punto di vista, però, il loro rapporto è sempre stato professionale e amichevole, non credo affatto che ci fosse qualcosa sotto » ...

  


◼

  


« Se continui così, fai peggio. Dammi qua ».

Naruto lo guardò imbronciato, smettendo di strofinare la mano sul pantalone e allungandola nella sua direzione.

« Questo è perché non mi dai mai retta. Che c'è, sei diventato improvvisamente un piccolo esploratore? » lo rimproverò nuovamente Sasuke, mentre si avvicinava con il viso per rimuovere le schegge di legno dal suo palmo. « Te l'avevo detto di non arrampicarti. Oltretutto, con la tua delicatezza, rischiavi di spezzarlo, quel ramo, e il nido si sarebbe sfracellato al suolo »

« Volevo solo vedere i pulcini! ».

Erano in pausa, lontano dalla scena che vedeva Ino come personaggio principale. Erano stati letteralmente costretti a trascorrere quel momento insieme perché erano gli unici personaggi oscurati in quel frangente e, soprattutto, Jiraiya aveva incaricato Sasuke di tenerlo d'occhio e non farlo allontanare da solo, memore dei giorni passati. In realtà, giorno dopo giorno era diventato più semplice mettere da parte le ostilità ed iniziare a conoscersi veramente.

Sasuke aveva smesso di comportarsi come il figlio dell'oca bianca e trattarlo come se fosse una scimmia senza cervello, e Naruto aveva iniziato ad ingoiare gli insulti e cercato di stare al gioco, nonostante la poca convinzione che il suo fosse un gioco.

A quel punto, avevano scoperto che riuscivano a tollerarsi e, successivamente, che potevano persino andare d'accordo. Da lì, lavorare insieme era diventato molto più facile, ma quello che accadeva dietro alle telecamere era ancora più sorprendente.

In realtà, Sasuke continuava ad insultarlo e Naruto aveva sempre la risposta pronta, ma non c'era più vera cattiveria nella loro voce. Era come se ormai il loro rapporto si basasse su quello: su continue provocazioni. Sasuke, però, quando non lo insultava, lo consigliava, e Naruto accettava di buon grado le sue correzioni e i suoi suggerimenti professionali, godendo finalmente della vicinanza con quello che era, ancora, il suo più grande modello ispiratore. E allora il resto dei presenti li osservava in silenzio mentre ripetevano le loro scene nonostante avessero interrotto da tempo le prove, e il giorno dopo quelle stesse scene venivano girate una sola volta, perché erano esattamente come Jiraiya le aveva richieste.

Soggiornavano in una villa ad un paio di chilometri di distanza, fuori dai margini della foresta, ma trascorrevano le serate tutti insieme, cenando all'aria aperta. Nonostante Sasuke si tenesse sempre in disparte e partecipasse alle conversazioni concedendo appena qualche monosillabo, garantiva sempre la sua presenza. Perfino Ino aveva messo da parte la sua ostilità nei confronti dell'Uchiha, ma ogni tanto si lasciava prendere dai vecchi rancori e si arrabbiava senza un vero motivo apparente.

Aveva confidato a Naruto di non aver ancora superato il modo in cui lui l'avesse trattata durante le riprese di un film che li aveva visti protagonisti un paio di anni prima. Ino aveva avuto un interesse particolare a lavorare con lui e aveva sperato veramente di ottenere le sue attenzioni. A detta di lei, Sasuke aveva risposto in malo modo alle sue innocenti avances e l'aveva trattata come se non fosse altro che un fastidio e una fonte di disturbo. A detta di lui, la Yamanaka non aveva fatto altro che atteggiarsi per tutto il tempo e sbattergliela in faccia ad ogni occasione, senza lasciargli un attimo di respiro, e Sasuke era stato costretto a chiederle di smetterla, a farle capire di non essere interessato in alcun modo alla sua persona.

Chi dei due avesse superato il limite, Naruto non lo sapeva, ma in quei giorni cercarono entrambi di andare d'accordo per il bene della serie, e questo bastava.

L'unico vero problema era Naruto stesso.

Sì, era bellissimo essere tutti insieme in un clima pacifico, era emozionante girare in mezzo alla natura e meraviglioso notare quanto stessero riuscendo bene le riprese.

Ma quella convivenza forzata aveva anche molti difetti.

Già, perché incontrare Sasuke in accappatoio alle cinque di mattina, quando tutti ancora dormivano e Naruto aveva deciso di approfittare dell'occasione per andare a correre, era assolutamente un problema. Era un problema anche vederlo cambiarsi i vestiti sul set senza alcuna vergogna e riconoscere ogni centimetro della sua schiena, del suo busto o delle sue gambe, dopo averli osservati a ripetizione nei suoi film. Era un problema vederlo fumare sul balconcino mentre scrutava il buio della notte, ignaro di come il colore dei suoi occhi fosse infinitamente più bello, ed era un problema, un enorme problema, entrare sempre più in contatto con il suo corpo per colpa della fantasia perversa del loro regista.

Eppure, fino a quel momento, Naruto poteva ancora sopportare.

La tenda era stata montata, ma un lato era aperto, spalancato, per permettere alle telecamere di riprenderli senza la stoffa ad intralciare, mentre il crepuscolo creava la giusta oscurità. Erano sistemati su dei teli uno di fianco all'altro: Sasuke su un lato, Naruto al centro e Ino alla sua sinistra. Il personaggio di Ino aveva appena proposto a Menma di dormire fuori per poter trascorrere la notte insieme all'oggetto dei suoi desideri, ma il ragazzo moro si era opposto, sconsigliando di mandare il ninja all'esterno per non renderlo una facile esca, e aveva immediatamente preso posto quanto più possibile lontano dalla sua ammiratrice.

Jiraiya, in qualche modo, sembrava aver selezionato più accuratamente del previsto il cast, perché la trama stessa sembrava ripercorrere le vite dei tre attori fino a quel momento. _Fino a quel momento_ , grazie al cielo.

La loro compagna aveva iniziato a lamentare la sete e chiesto se fosse rimasta dell'acqua. Aveva poi afferrato le loro borracce vuote e avvisato che sarebbe andata a cercare da bere.

« Se vuoi ti accompagno » si era proposto Menma

« Non serve, grazie » aveva risposto quella con voce irritata, perché non era lui che voleva al suo fianco. Aveva quindi lasciato la tenda a passo di marcia, e si era fermata lontano dalle telecamere, per non disturbare il resto delle riprese.

« Buonanotte » annunciò il personaggio di Sasuke, girandosi su un fianco nella direzione dell'altro

« Non aspetti che torni? E se qualcuno la scoprisse? » gli domandò Menma con preoccupazione

« Ha deciso lei di andarsene in giro a quest'ora. Siamo in territorio nemico, eppure è stata così incosciente » rispose freddamente il ninja. « Mi sarei aspettato qualcosa del genere da parte tua, piuttosto » aggiunse, prendendolo in giro con un mezzo sorriso, e Naruto/Menma reagì come il suo solito, afferrando l'altro per il colletto della maglietta e insultandolo a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, prima di realizzare con un certo imbarazzo di essere rimasti soli nella tenda ed essere incredibilmente vicini.

Il personaggio di Sasuke gli rivolse un ghigno beffeggiatorio, sulla sua stessa linea di pensiero, ma Menma non accennò a ritirarsi, perché oramai la sua intera attenzione era focalizzata sulle labbra dell'altro.

Sapevano che la telecamera avrebbe fatto un primo piano delle loro espressioni, allora il ragazzo moro aveva lasciato morire lentamente il ghigno mentre abbassava a sua volta lo sguardo sulle sue labbra e deglutiva, prima di schiudere un poco la bocca, desideroso di un primo contatto.

Naruto intanto aveva lasciato la maglietta dell'altro e sollevato la mano verso il suo viso, sfiorandone una guancia, quindi aveva osato avvicinarsi ancora un poco fino ad accostarsi con il suo intero corpo, quasi sovrastandolo, nonostante l'esitazione chiara nei suoi movimenti.

Chiusero entrambi gli occhi quando le loro labbra stavano per colmare ogni distanza. Dovevano protrarre quella scena il più possibile, avvicinandosi fino a sfiorarsi, ma senza veramente baciarsi, finché uno schiocco di dita, che sarebbe poi stato sostituito con il boato di un'esplosione, non li fece allontanare con uno scatto e voltare in contemporanea verso l'uscita della tenda, lì, dove era sparita dalla loro vista la compagna di squadra.

« Buona! ».

Naruto non aspettò un secondo di più per prendere le distanze dal corpo dell'altro con un movimento rapido e mettersi seduto.

Si era eccitato. Si era eccitato, cazzo, e non si erano neanche baciati.

E, peggio ancora, si era eccitato mentre aveva il bacino contro la sua gamba sinistra, e non era affatto certo che quel dettaglio fosse passato inosservato.

Era pronto ad essere deriso da un momento all'altro, sicuramente Sasuke non avrebbe perso l'occasione se se ne fosse accorto. Eppure, non accadde nulla.

Jiraiya stava già prendendo da parte il cameraman per rivedere la scena e altri due tecnici stavano sistemando alcuni pezzi delle apparecchiature. L'altro attore si sistemava in silenzio il colletto della maglietta, senza degnarlo di alcuna attenzione.

Tentò di calmare il battito del proprio cuore.

Era stato sul punto di avere un infarto, costretto a quella vicinanza con l'Uchiha, ed era quasi un bene il fatto di avere avuto un pubblico, perché lo aveva costretto a rimanere ancorato al presente, prevenendo qualsiasi ulteriore imbarazzo o mossa avventata.

Però quelle labbra...

Aveva sentito il suo respiro sulla pelle. Sarebbe bastato così poco, così poco...

Emise un sospiro carico di sconforto e si voltò per osservare l'altro mentre si sollevava a sedere.

Non lo aveva mai guardato tanto da vicino come in quella scena e poteva affermare per certo che nessuna telecamera era mai riuscita a riprendere veramente la sua reale bellezza. C'era quasi da far causa al mondo dello spettacolo per aver alterato tanto quella perfezione, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva non tenere gelosamente per sé quella scoperta.

Lo vide chiedere conferma al regista se avessero finito le riprese per quel giorno, quindi sciogliere le spalle e il collo. Solamente dopo si voltò verso di lui, scrutandolo con gli occhi neri fissi nell'azzurro dei suoi. Rimasero interi secondi in quel modo, poi Sasuke abbassò per un attimo lo sguardo sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni e lo sollevò nuovamente sul suo viso. La sua espressione mutò in un ghigno divertito, appena prima che aprisse le labbra per parlare:

« Fatti una doccia fredda, quando torniamo ».

Con una pacca sulla sua spalla, Sasuke Uchiha si alzò in piedi e lasciò la tenda. E lasciò Naruto lì, paralizzato sul posto con gli occhi spalancati e il battito fermo al centro del petto. Lo lasciò con il terrore e l'imbarazzo, e la ferma consapevolezza che, cazzo, se ne era accorto davvero!

_Cazzo_.

  


▶

  


Tenten: « Visto che non vuoi dirci nulla su possibili scandali, torniamo a parlare di Menma e di questo rapporto ancora poco chiaro con il suo compagno di squadra. Abbiamo di fronte due adolescenti ancora inesperti in tema di sentimenti, eppure sono uniti da un forte legame »

Naruto Uzumaki: « È così. Sono legati da una profonda amicizia, nonostante continuino a nascondersi dietro questa rivalità. In realtà, si ammirano veramente, ma nessuno dei due riesce ad ammetterlo, e hanno entrambi sofferto molto in passato, il che li rende ancora più simili. Nonostante, però, riescano a leggere l'uno nell'altro la rispettiva sofferenza, non arrivano a capire l'intensità e l'entità dei sentimenti che li uniscono »

Tenten: « Abbiamo visto molte situazioni imbarazzanti tra di loro, ma nessuna che raggiungesse una conclusione. Credo che il potere della regia sia proprio quello: creare momenti salienti, ma lasciare lo spettatore a bocca asciutta »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Sì, sono d'accordo. Aggiungiamo anche che molte di queste situazioni hanno una certa comicità e risultano quindi incredibilmente imbarazzanti per i due ragazzi »

Tenten: « Lo stesso vale per te? Perché Sasuke Uchiha non è nuovo a questi momenti di intimità sul set, ma per te, correggimi se sbaglio, è stata la prima volta. Non c'è mai stato un vero contatto con altri attori davanti alle telecamere, giusto? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Sì, è stata la prima volta, ma non me ne sono mai preoccupato veramente. Sul set si mettono facilmente da parte queste considerazioni: non esistono scene imbarazzanti, ma solamente il copione da recitare. Inoltre, Sasuke Uchiha è un grande professionista, quindi non avrei avuto motivo di temere qualche imbarazzo »...

  


◼

  


« Vedi di tenere i tuoi tentacoli lontano da me, stavolta ».

I tecnici stavano sistemando le impalcature e i materassi, Jiraiya era insieme al cameraman a controllare le inquadrature e gli altri attori erano a ristorarsi sotto un albero poco lontano, chiacchierando in attesa del loro turno.

« Ma come ti permetti! ».

Si voltarono tutti quando Naruto si mise ad urlare quelle parole, ma era stata solamente la sorpresa iniziale, prima che tornassero ognuno alla loro occupazione. Erano tutti abituati a vederli bisticciare, a vedere il ragazzo biondo fremere di rabbia e l'espressione derisoria sul volto dell'altro. Non era veramente una novità.

« Stai dando spettacolo, idiota ».

Naruto tornò ad abbassare la voce, considerando che non sarebbe stata una buona idea rendere gli altri partecipi del motivo della loro discussione.

« Io non ho i tentacoli e, di certo, non li metto addosso a te! »

« Lo spero » continuò a provocarlo Sasuke con malcelato divertimento, « Perché in questa scena saremo tutto il tempo incollati in un ambiente particolarmente stretto »

« Lo so, eh! Conosco anche io il copione, che ti pensi! »

« Speriamo che tu riesca a metterlo in pratica senza particolari iniziative, allora » lo schernì nuovamente, riferendosi all'episodio della tenda.

Jiraiya li avvisò di prepararsi ad entrare in scena, mentre i due stuntman terminavano il combattimento e saltavano entrambi in una cassa di legno per nascondersi.

« Sei più frigido di quanto pensassi, Uchiha » lo insultò a bassa voce Naruto, iniziando a camminare verso il regista, che intanto correggeva il salto per farlo combaciare con l'arrivo degli attori principali.

« Ti do quest'impressione? » gli domandò il collega con un ghigno, « Perché, fidati, anche io so come divertirmi ».

Naruto lo vide accelerare il passo verso il centro del set, lasciandolo indietro con quelle ultime parole che rendevano chiaro a cosa si stesse riferendo.

« Scusami, ma fatico a crederci! » gli urlò di rimando, sperando che lo scetticismo delle sue parole lo scalfisse in qualche modo, eppure, in risposta, l'attore moro si voltò di nuovo nella sua direzione. Non disse nulla, ma il suo viso sembrò parlare per lui: l'espressione era carica di malizia mentre un sorriso provocante si apriva sulle sue labbra, gli occhi neri puntati intensamente nei suoi.

« Che fai, vieni? » gli domandò, accennando con la testa al set allestito, ma il suo sembrava un invito osceno per permettergli di confermare personalmente le sue insinuazioni.

Naruto lo raggiunse in automatico, la mente altrove. Ancora una volta si ritrovava impotente di fronte all'altro, senza la prontezza di reagire. Insomma, Sasuke stava facendo lo spaccone come al solito al solo scopo di metterlo nuovamente in imbarazzo, ma quella era la prima volta che lo stuzzicava in quel modo.

Sì, lo aveva preso in giro un paio di volte per la sua imbarazzante reazione fisiologica nella tenda, solitamente prima di girare l'ennesima scena che avrebbe previsto un loro contatto prolungato.

Stavolta, però, l'aveva provocato, e quella era tutt'altra storia.

« Sasuke, tu ti metti sdraiato sulla schiena ».

Cercò di tornare concentrato sul presente per non far ripetere al regista le spiegazioni. Osservò il collega sistemarsi a pancia in su dentro quella che sarebbe dovuta essere una cassa da trasporto. Ovviamente, uno dei lati era mancante per permettere le riprese, ma l'ambiente era ugualmente ristretto e il moro fu costretto a piegare le gambe per potervi entrare.

« Ricordate che entrambi saltate all'interno » continuò l'uomo. « Naruto, tu sei il secondo ad inserirti, quindi ti sistemi sopra » gli disse, avvicinandolo per una spalla e aiutandolo a prendere posizione. « Ti devi praticamente sedere su di lui, quindi le gambe devono andare qui. Bene. Fai questo movimento... » continuò, muovendogli il braccio dall'alto al basso, « ...Per chiudere il coperchio, poi metti le mani a terra, qui, ai lati del suo viso ».

Il biondo eseguì quanto richiesto ingoiando qualsiasi lamentela. L'ambiente era veramente piccolo ed era impossibile contenere l'imbarazzo, in quel momento.

Osservò il volto sotto al suo e incontrò un'espressione di ostentata indifferenza, eppure, gli occhi di Sasuke erano carichi di divertimento, quasi stessero aspettando una sua reazione. Sembrava perfettamente conscio di quanto quella situazione lo destabilizzasse.

Ma Naruto non aveva il tempo di preoccuparsi di qualcosa del genere, perché tutto quello che percepiva in quel momento era il suo dannato corpo, lì, proprio sotto al suo, con i bacini talmente incollati che sarebbe stato impossibile non sentire ogni centimetro della sua carne attraverso la stoffa sottile dei loro vestiti di scena.

Tentò ti distanziarsi un poco senza superare il margine dei lati mancanti, ma Jiraiya spinse con una certa forza una mano sulla parte bassa della sua schiena, costringendolo di nuovo a scendere il più possibile.

Per un attimo, le labbra dell'Uchiha si strinsero in un tentativo di trattenere la risata, prima di celare nuovamente qualunque altra emozione in attesa di riprodurre quella che avrebbe ordinato il regista.

Naruto gli rivolse un'occhiataccia, ma ancora una volta l'uomo decise di complicare le cose, chiedendogli di piegarsi sui gomiti e sdraiarsi sull'altro.

« Metti il viso accanto al suo. Ricordati che lo spazio è piccolo » spiegò, « Iniziate con le prime battute, poi devi cercare di allontanarti mentre ti lamenti della posizione. Sasuke, tu a quel punto gli dici di non fare rumore e lo tieni fermo, e tu, Naruto, prima gli rispondi male, poi esegui. Iniziamo ».

« Pensi che se ne siano andati? » gli domandò a contatto diretto con il suo orecchio

« Non sento più nulla » rispose il personaggio di Sasuke, emettendo un sospiro tremante e costringendosi subito dopo a tornare impassibile.

Naruto/Menma si sollevò lentamente con la testa, girandosi verso l'altro. Aveva ancora un po' di spazio, ma non sembrava più intenzionato ad aumentare le distanze come qualche minuto prima.

Quel piccolo movimento fece scontrare le punte dei loro nasi, mentre gli occhi si incatenavano.

« Ne sei sicuro? » sussurrò direttamente sulle sue labbra, osservandole con desiderio.

Imbarazzo a parte, non era poi tanto difficile girare quelle scene, perché tutto quello che doveva fare era dare corpo alle sue stesse emozioni. Alla fine, le speranze di Menma rispecchiavano perfettamente le sue, anzi, forse si mantenevano fin troppo caste. Però, la recitazione del suo collega sembrava talmente reale da arrivare a confonderlo. Se non avesse avuto delle telecamere puntate addosso, avrebbe affermato con certezza la veridicità del suo desiderio.

Quando Sasuke aveva dovuto tenerlo fermo contro il suo corpo, Naruto aveva rabbrividito alla sensazione delle sue mani sui fianchi che lo ancoravano verso il basso. Sapeva di aver guadagnato punti agli occhi del regista con quella trovata inaspettata, ma la verità era che non era riuscito a trattenere la sua reazione. Le mani dell'altro personaggio dovevano poi scivolare per errore sotto i bordi della sua maglietta, e Naruto si era scoperto a pregare che quel momento arrivasse il prima possibile.

« Proviamo ad uscire? » domandò a bassa voce, non faticando a mantenere il desiderio nei suoi occhi

« Aspettiamo ancora un po', potrebbero essere ancora qui » rispose il ninja moro, nascondendosi dietro quella scusa quando lui stesso non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue labbra.

Anche quella volta trascorsero interi secondi in quella posizione; Naruto nella mente li aveva iniziati a contare. Il cuore gli batteva impazzito nel petto, ma non poteva assolutamente permettersi di sbagliare arrivati a quel punto, perché non avrebbe sopportato di ripetere l'intera scena.

Eppure, qualcosa aveva superato le sue aspettative. Come al solito, Sasuke sembrava impersonare perfettamente il suo ruolo: ogni aspetto della sua espressione e ogni timbro della sua voce rappresentavano al meglio le emozioni del suo personaggio, ma c'era anche qualcosa che Jiraiya non aveva richiesto, qualcosa che quella posizione non poteva in alcun modo nascondere.

Sasuke era eccitato, esattamente come lui.

Naruto non seppe mai come avesse fatto a non reagire a quella rivelazione. Sforzò i muscoli oculari per trattenersi dallo spalancare gli occhi per la sorpresa e ogni altro muscolo del viso per non rompere la sua maschera di attore, ma adesso non poteva che notare quella verità: Sasuke era eccitato. Poteva percepirlo chiaramente sotto di sé, perché gli era sdraiato sopra e perché, davvero, la stoffa della divisa era incredibilmente sottile.

Ma i secondi erano passati, quelli che Jiraiya aveva richiesto, quindi adesso avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi ancora di più alle sue labbra.

Menma ridusse le distanze un millimetro alla volta, ben conscio di avere tutta l'attenzione dell'altro. Vicino, sempre più vicino. All'ultimo momento, si allontanò di nuovo, rendendosi conto di quanto stesse per accadere, ma l'altro ninja non glielo permise.

Fu quello, infatti, a colmare il vuoto tra di loro, fino a poggiare le labbra sulle sue in un bacio impacciato, ma carico di desiderio. Una, due volte, poi anche il biondo iniziò a rispondere a quel contatto, prima di schiudere le labbra e approfondirlo.

« E stop! Buona! ».

Fermarono la registrazione non appena ebbero lasciato la cassa di legno, tranquilli che non ci fossero altri nemici nei paraggi. La scena successiva li avrebbe fatti ricongiungere con la compagna di squadra. Ino si stava facendo sistemare il trucco.

« Ci prendiamo una pausa » informò il gruppo Jiraiya.

Naruto si stiracchiò per sciogliere i muscoli intorpiditi, mentre osservava con la coda dell'occhio il suo collega che beveva da una borraccia.

Non poteva smettere di pensare al bacio appena scambiato e a quanto l'avesse stravolto, né riusciva a dimenticare l'eccitazione che aveva percepito in quel luogo angusto. Quando anche l'altro si voltò nella sua direzione, ne incrociò lo sguardo e fu sinceramente tentato di abbassare il proprio a terra, come se avesse paura di poter rivelare la natura dei propri pensieri, ma cambiò idea all'ultimo momento. Aveva qualcosa da dirgli e l'occasione era troppo proficua per tirarsi indietro.

Gli si avvicinò, tranquillo che fossero sufficientemente lontani da non essere uditi dagli altri, quindi incrociò le braccia al petto e lo guardò con aria divertita.

Al suo sguardo interrogativo, Naruto si decise a parlare:

« La doccia fredda devi farla tu stavolta, Uchiha ».

Avrebbe fatto i salti di gioia, se fosse riuscito ad ottenere anche solo una luce effimera di imbarazzo nella sua espressione. Era pronto ad essere acclamato ed osannato dal mondo intero per averla finalmente avuta vinta contro di lui, almeno per una volta, ma i suoi sogni andarono completamente in frantumi.

O forse no...

« Entrambi, direi. Potremmo farla insieme, a questo punto ».

Osservò sorpreso il sorriso provocante che stava spuntando sul volto dell'altro, prima che il suo cervello riuscisse a realizzare il senso delle parole che aveva appena ricevuto in risposta, sussurrate tanto vicino al suo viso da sentirne il fiato sulla pelle.

E, allora, rimase ancora una volta impotente di fronte alla sfacciataggine dell'altro, a domandarsi quanto stesse scherzando e quante possibilità ci fossero, invece, che l'attore fosse serio.

Forse un giorno sarebbe riuscito a decifrarlo, ma in quel momento era troppo distratto dal pensiero di cosa sarebbe stato avere veramente quel ragazzo tra le mani, sfogare su di lui tutto il desiderio che continuava a provare a causa sua e unirsi insieme in un vortice di lussuria che, ne era certo, sarebbe stato quanto di più bello avesse mai potuto provare nella sua intera vita.

  
  
  
  
  


La cucina era un disastro, ma a Naruto sembrava non importare e Sakura aveva smesso di farglielo notare.

Controllò un'ultima volta l'orologio prima di aprire il frigo ed estrarne la tortiera, quindi la sistemò sul tavolo e ne rimosse la pellicola da sopra.

« Adesso che dobbiamo fare? » chiese l'amica continuando a mescolare l'interno di una ciotola

« Dobbiamo solamente aggiungere la glassa sopra » le rispose liberando le mani della ragazza.

Iniziò a versare il composto morbido sulla superficie della torta, apprezzando immediatamente come il bianco candido venisse coperto da un giallo acceso, quindi prese una spatola e cercò di uniformare il più possibile la superficie.

Guardò l'amica con un sorriso contento, ma incontrò il suo sguardo divertito, una mano che tamburellava sul tavolo.

« Tu sei proprio sicuro che non hai nulla da raccontarmi, eh? » gli domandò per la terza volta, e Naruto, per la terza volta, negò. « Eppure, eccoci qui a fare una torta di compleanno _a mano_ » considerò, « Con quello che guadagni, non ti puoi permettere una torta in pasticceria? »

« Non è quello il punto! » ribatté con un lamento, conscio che l'amica non l'avrebbe lasciato in pace tanto facilmente, « Mi fa piacere, ma non è questa gran cosa. È solo un piccolo pensiero, una stupidaggine »

« Fargli una festa a sorpresa è un “pensiero”. Fargli un dolce a mano è da innamorati ».

Le rivolse un'occhiataccia con il solo risultato di farla scoppiare a ridere.

« Pensa quello che vuoi » borbottò, recuperando dal piattino le tre fette di limone che aveva tagliato a mezzaluna e sistemandole su una parte del bordo a forma di ventaglio. Fece poi lo stesso con tre foglie di menta, posizionandole nel punto in cui gli apici inferiori del limone si univano.

Osservò la propria opera con soddisfazione, prendendo poi il cellulare per scattare una foto. Non l'avrebbe pubblicata per non rovinare la sorpresa o, magari, l'avrebbe postata l'indomani.

« Hashtag: cosa-non-si-fa-per-amore? » gli domandò Sakura, fingendo di consigliargli cosa scrivere nel post

« Hashtag: sei-proprio-una-vecchia-pettegola » ribatté ridacchiando, mentre copriva la torta e la rimetteva in frigo.

« Sarà, ma qui qualcosa puzza » insistette lei con aria saputa

« Sono i fagioli di soia, mamma li ha fatti fermentare »

« Non credo proprio che siano quelli. Sei tu che non mi racconti più nulla delle riprese » lo accusò mal celando il divertimento, « Prima non facevi che lamentarti di Sasuke Uchiha e di quanto fosse antipatico, e adesso gli prepari un dolce »

« L'ho rivalutato, tutto qui »

« Dici? Io invece credo che sia successo qualcosa tra voi due in mezzo al bosco »

« Ancora con questa storia? » le domandò con uno sbuffo

« Già. E vuoi sapere cosa mi rende tanto certa? »

« Devo dirti di sì, vero? » le domandò a bassa voce, quasi cercasse un suo consiglio per come rispondere correttamente

« Ovvio »

« Sì, amica mia. Ti prego, dimmi cosa ti rende tanto certa di quest'idea » la accontentò, trascinando volutamente le parole.

La ragazza fece per aprire bocca, ma non riuscì a trattenere la risata. Aspettò di tornare seria, prima di incrociare le braccia al petto e decidersi a rispondere:

« Stai brillando, caro Naruto » lo informò, sollevando il naso all'insù. « Hai gli occhi a cuoricino, cammini sollevato da terra e, soprattutto, ti ho visto incantarti a fissare il vuoto e sorridere come un deficiente. Facevi anche un po' paura, a dire la verità ».

Alla fine, era stata colpa sua. Era stato lui a chiedere a Sakura di passare a trovarlo, quel pomeriggio.

Voleva solamente compagnia, non si aspettava affatto di ricevere il terzo grado.

Il set stavolta era costituito da una stanza di ospedale.

Sasuke era seduto sul letto, le gambe rivestite dalla coperta, mentre Ino al suo fianco gli stava pulendo una mela.

Naruto entrò nel riquadro della telecamera quando l'attore buttò a terra il cibo con un gesto della mano, il volto deformato in una smorfia di rabbia.

« Hey! Si può sapere che succede? » domandò Menma, osservando il disastro a terra e lo spavento sul viso della compagna di squadra.

Il ninja moro si voltò verso di lui, rivolgendogli uno sguardo carico di odio e oscurità.

« Perché mi guardi in questo modo? Che ti ho fatto? » gli domandò, sorpreso della sua espressione.

« Menma » lo chiamò quello

« Che cosa vuoi? »

« Voglio che ti batti con me. Qui, adesso »

« Stai scherzando? Sei in convalescenza, non è il caso » tentò di farlo ragionare il biondo, ma l'altro si alzò dal letto con estrema agilità, posando sul pavimento i piedi nudi.

« Tu hai sempre voluto sfidarmi, non è così? » insistette l'altro. « Bene. Ora hai l'occasione per batterti. O forse, tutto un tratto, hai paura? » lo provocò.

Il personaggio di Ino si mise in mezzo cercando di calmare la situazione, ma sembrava invisibile agli occhi dei due ragazzi. Tentò ancora una volta di farli ragionare, sperando in un miglior risultato su Menma, ma il ninja rispose con un'espressione determinata, senza staccare gli occhi dal rivale.

« Non prendermi in giro, non potrei mai avere paura di battermi con te. Anzi, sono davvero curioso di sapere se sei veramente così bravo »

« Molto bene. Vieni con me ».

Lasciarono entrambi la stanza, calpestando gli spicchi di mela riversi a terra. Ino li guardava preoccupata, senza sapere cosa fare per prevenire le conseguenze del loro scontro, ma consapevole di non avere alcun potere per ostacolare la loro decisione.

« Stop! ».

Gli attori erano raggruppati di fronte al distributore d'acqua, mentre Shikamaru sistemava un tavolino al centro della grande sala e vi poggiava sopra un piatto coperto da una campana in acciaio.

Naruto si spostò silenziosamente alle spalle dell'Uchiha, quindi gli coprì gli occhi con le mani.

« Che diavolo stai facendo? » si lamentò prontamente quello, ma Naruto non gli rispose, iniziando a trascinarlo verso il centro della stanza mentre osservava il complice scoperchiare la torta e accendere la candela posta al centro. Solamente dopo liberò la sua vista, gustandosi pienamente la genuina sorpresa nei suoi occhi, mentre gli altri attori li circondavano e diffondevano gli auguri di buon compleanno.

Forse Sasuke non era veramente abituato a vivere momenti del genere, perché sembrava quasi in imbarazzo mentre ringraziava tutti per il pensiero, eppure era felice. Forse essere al centro dell'attenzione per una star del suo calibro non significava necessariamente essere apprezzato per com'era veramente, ma solo per i suoi personaggi. Forse questa piccola differenza contava molto, nella vita.

« Hanno detto che l'idea è stata tua » gli si rivolse quello un paio di minuti dopo, mentre Ino iniziava a passare i primi piattini di plastica con il dolce. Naruto sollevò le spalle senza rispondere.

« Come facevi a sapere del mio compleanno? »

« Me l'ha detto un'amica, è una tua fan » rispose prontamente; aveva già pensato a quella bugia.

« Mh ». Non riuscì a capire se l'avesse convinto o meno. « Hanno detto che hai fatto tu la torta », aggiunse, e la sua voce suonava un poco commossa.

« Non è stato tanto complicato » minimizzò, prendendo poi uno dei piattini pronti e porgendoglielo. « Però, mi devi dire se ti piace ».

Sasuke sbuffò fuori una risata, poi si umettò le labbra. Rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, come volendo scegliere le parole giuste, prima di ammettere: « Non voglio farti rimanere male, davvero, ma a me i dolci non piacciono proprio. È come se avessi accettato, però ».

« Si, lo so che non ti piacciono » lo rassicurò Naruto, « È per questo che ho scelto questo tipo di torta. Vedi qui? Non è crema, ma formaggio spalmabile e yogurt magro. E la glassa è fatta con i limoni e pochissimo zucchero ».

Ancora una volta, lo sguardo di Sasuke mostrò tutta la sua sorpresa, nonostante il resto del viso rimanesse piuttosto inespressivo.

Allungò di nuovo il piattino nella sua direzione e, stavolta, l'altro lo accettò, prendendone un boccone.

Non ne commentò il sapore, ma annuì: sembrava considerare tra sé e sé per quale motivo lui era tanto convinto che gli sarebbe piaciuto. Continuò a mangiare.

« Come facevi a conoscere i miei gusti? » gli domandò dopo un poco, corrugando le sopracciglia scure in un'espressione sospettosa

« Li hai dichiarati pubblicamente, no? » rispose Naruto, ma adesso stava iniziando ad agitarsi. Aveva preparato quella torta in base alle proprie informazioni sull'attore, ma non aveva affatto pensato che avrebbe attirato qualche suo dubbio.

« Sì, è vero. In un'intervista su _Gossip World_ , ma sarà stato due anni fa » gli fece notare con un sorrisetto sfrontato.

Naruto deglutì, sentendosi con le spalle al muro.

« Ho una buona memoria » si giustificò

« Considerando il numero delle battute che ti dimentichi, non si direbbe » lo prese in giro quello.

Accusò a pieno il colpo e gli rivolse uno sguardo infastidito per celare l'imbarazzo. « Hai finito, no? » gli domandò, strappandogli dalle mani il piatto vuoto. « Ci penso io a buttarlo » annunciò, allontanandosi a passo di marcia verso il secchio.

Continuò ad evitarlo per il resto della pausa, ma ogni tanto finiva per incrociare il suo sguardo divertito, l'espressione insopportabile di chi sa di avere ragione e sa di avere colpito un nervo scoperto.

Quando vennero richiamati da Jiraiya per riprendere le riprese, arrivò per primo, contento che il lavoro lo obbligasse a distrarsi.

Sasuke camminava dietro di lui per raggiungere la postazione, ma, una volta alle sue spalle, si fermò e avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio, modulando la voce in un sussurro percepibile solamente da lui.

« Grazie per la torta » gli disse, soffiando direttamente nel suo condotto uditivo, quindi continuò ad avanzare.

Quando Jiraiya diede il via alle riprese, Ino gli tirò una gomitata per fargli notare che toccasse a lui entrare nella porta che avrebbe condotto al terrazzo dell'ospedale, per iniziare lo scontro.

Dovettero ripetere.

  


▶

  


Tenten: « Dai recenti sondaggi, buona parte del pubblico di _Road to ninja_ spera in un lieto fine per i protagonisti. Non parliamo solamente della realizzazione dei loro sogni, ma proprio della comprensione dei loro rispettivi sentimenti. Sembra incredibile, ma questa serie è riuscita ad andare oltre molteplici pregiudizi, non pensi? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Assolutamente. Credo che sia stata proprio l'intensità delle loro emozioni e il modo in cui la regia è riuscita a farle arrivare agli spettatori, ad aver portato il pubblico dalla parte di questi due ragazzi. La sofferenza dei personaggi che interpretiamo io e Sasuke Uchiha, insieme alle loro speranze, alla loro determinazione e alla forza del loro legame, hanno reso questi personaggi di fantasia incredibilmente reali, e hanno permesso a chi segue la serie di potersi immedesimare nei loro trascorsi, o essere toccato dalle loro emozioni »

Tenten: « Eppure, mentre Menma rimane fermo nei suoi obiettivi, il personaggio che interpreta Sasuke Uchiha è l'incognita più grande. Viene da domandarsi cosa sceglierà, se proseguire la via della vendetta per rivendicare il proprio clan, oppure rivalutare la vita al villaggio e rimanere al fianco di quello che rappresenta chiaramente la persona più importante per lui »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Posso solo anticipare che i prossimi episodi andranno ben oltre l'immaginazione di chiunque »

Tenten: « E dopo cosa succederà? Ci sarà una seconda stagione, o stiamo andando incontro alla conclusione della storia? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Non posso dare una risposta a questa domanda, mi dispiace. L'ultima cosa che voglio è regalare la mia testa ai produttori »

Tenten: « Ahahah, è corretto »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Sicuramente, il finale rivelerà chiaramente se sia stata raggiunta una conclusione oppure se dobbiamo aspettarci una seconda stagione »

Tenten: « Allora, dovremo aspettare le prossime settimane per avere una risposta a questa domanda »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Temo proprio di sì »...

  


◼

  


La voce di Jiraiya determinò la pausa delle riprese. Naruto si alzò dal letto e iniziò a stiracchiarsi come se fosse reduce da una lunga dormita, tanto erano intorpiditi i muscoli per aver trascorso due intere ore in quella posizione.

Aveva diverse medicazioni sparse sul viso e una benda di garza intorno al collo; doveva stare attento a non spostarle per non creare errori nella sequenza delle scene, ma sapeva che la truccatrice avrebbe confrontato lo stato delle fasciature con quello registrato nella cinepresa prima che tornasse a lavoro.

Raggiunse la bottiglietta d'acqua che aveva abbandonato in un angolo, bevendo con un po' di difficoltà per il movimento limitato dato dalle medicazioni, quindi si guardò intorno.

C'erano pochi attori sul set quel giorno, come ogni volta registravano in ambiente chiuso, perché le scene che rendevano necessarie la presenza di un grande numero di personaggi erano quelle di missione e combattimenti, quindi le tante che avevano girato nel bosco.

Solitamente, ogni set che rappresentava ambienti chiusi veniva utilizzato per più giorni per riprodurre momenti diversi della storia, questo per non dove ricostruire la sceneggiatura ogni volta, ma il regista aveva deciso di ricreare la camera d'ospedale che più volte li aveva ospitati per registrare daccapo il finale con alcune modifiche al copione.

No, non sarebbe stato l'ultimo giorno anche per loro, avevano altri mesi di lavoro davanti, ma in quella stanza bianca, tra macchinari pulsanti e mobili in legno, avrebbero dato fiato alle ultime battute della stagione.

Diede le spalle ai tecnici, attraversando la grande sala grigia fino ad inoltrarsi nel lungo corridoio illuminato. Individuò l'uscita d'emergenza e la raggiunse, spingendo la grande maniglia rossa per uscire fuori all'aria.

« Non hai mai fumato a lavoro » considerò.

Sasuke Uchiha non si preoccupò di voltarsi mentre rispondeva con uno sbuffo dal naso, la sigaretta nella mano destra che si ricongiungeva alle labbra. Teneva lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé, sul cortile spoglio del retro dell'edificio, eppure un velo di distrazione adagiato sulle sue iridi tradiva la presenza di qualche altro pensiero che non fosse lo sterile panorama.

« Ne sto approfittando perché per oggi ho finito » spiegò alla fine

« Hai finito? »

« Sì. Non ho altre parti per oggi. Non mi piace puzzare di sigaretta quando devo girare una scena; può dar fastidio »

« A me no ».

Tirò fuori una boccata di fumo indirizzandolo verso l'alto, poi si voltò finalmente a guardarlo, puntandogli addosso quegli occhi talmente neri da domandarsi se non fossero stati tracciati con l'inchiostro.

« Lo sa Jiraiya che ti sei nascosto qui? » gli domandò quello, alzando un sopracciglio con finto sospetto

« Non credo » gli rispose Naruto ridacchiando, « Potrebbe essere anche l'ultimo posto in cui mi verrebbe a cercare »

« Vuoi organizzare un'altra ricerca disperata per i tuoi capricci? »

« Sarebbe divertente »

« Ti conviene farti trovare, prima che gli venga un infarto. Se perdiamo il regista, la serie potrebbe essere cancellata » considerò seriamente, ma i suoi occhi tradivano il divertimento

« Questo sarebbe un brutto colpo per la mia scalata verso il successo » ribatté Naruto con aria preoccupata

« Non so... Anche andare in onda potrebbe rivelarsi una tragedia, per te ».

Si vendicò tirandogli i capelli scuri della nuca e costringendolo ad uno scatto della testa all'indietro. Rimase appena un secondo di più con la mano affondata tra le ciocche nere, nero inchiostro come i suoi occhi, il tempo necessario per percepirne la morbidezza e registrarla nella mente, scalfirla nel cervello.

Ignorò il debole lamento dell'altro, quindi lo osservò in silenzio tirare l'ultima boccata di fumo e spegnere la cicca nel posacenere in ferro.

« Andiamo. Non ho voglia di sentirlo urlare per il resto del pomeriggio » commentò Sasuke, anticipandolo all'interno e lungo il corridoio

« Perché, rimani? Non avevi detto che non hai altre parti per oggi? »

« Voglio vedere questa scena. È la scena finale, voglio assicurarmi che esca fuori qualcosa di decente ».

Avrebbe potuto rispondergli in ogni modo possibile, magari lamentandosi del suo scetticismo, della scarsa fiducia nelle sue capacità, oppure decantando ancora una volta le proprie qualità come attore, ma alle sue parole si limitò ad accelerare il passo; nella testa, il pensiero, il forte desiderio, di dare il massimo, perché Sasuke Uchiha sarebbe rimasto ad osservare il suo operato, e non poteva assolutamente permettersi di fare errori.

Era ancora una volta sul letto d'ospedale, con un pigiama chiaro e medicazioni sul viso. Si era messo seduto all'arrivo di Ino e aveva abbassato la testa per la vergogna: Menma aveva fallito la propria missione e non era ancora riuscito a mantenere la promessa fatta alla compagna di squadra.

« Ti chiedo scusa. Perdonami, non ce l'ho fatta ».

Il personaggio di Ino l'aveva rassicurato con qualche parola, nonostante la tristezza che provava, poi aveva cambiato discorso, ma Menma non si era dato per vinto. Aveva ribadito ancora una volta il suo desiderio di rispettare la promessa fatta riportando a casa il loro amico. Aveva rinnovato la fiducia e la speranza nel cuore della ragazza e, allo stesso tempo, aveva ritrovato il desiderio di ritentare, nonostante la sconfitta subita l'avesse quasi fatto crollare.

Adesso, Kakashi lo osservava dal davanzale della finestra su cui era seduto. Aveva aspettato che rimanessero soli per parlare con Menma, per dargli quel consiglio, nonostante immaginava avrebbe ottenuto purtroppo l'effetto contrario.

« Lascia perdere, Menma. Devi smettere di pensare a lui ».

Naruto/Menma osservò il suo capitano con espressione sconvolta, incredulo all'idea di essere ostacolato persino da quello che era quasi un padre, per lui.

« Nessuno l'ha costretto a lasciare il villaggio, è stata una sua decisione » continuò Kakashi, « Niente può fargli cambiare idea, neanche tu ».

Strinse forte le lenzuola con le mani, le nocche divennero bianche. Avrebbe voluto spiegare cosa lo spingesse ad andare avanti, quali sentimenti lo legassero tanto a quel ragazzo da fargli rischiare ogni cosa pur di riaverlo indietro, ma, quando fece per ribattere, venne interrotto.

« Tu non sei un ragazzo qualunque. Verranno a cercarti, vogliono ottenere lo spirito della volpe a nove-code, lo sai; non puoi andare a cercare il tuo amico, è troppo pericoloso e non ne vale la pena »

« Non mi arrenderò! » esclamò Menma, e la sua era una promessa e una speranza

« Dovrai farlo. Dimenticati di lui, di quello che è successo. Ha preso la sua decisione ed è da sciocchi sperare di fargli cambiare idea » insistette il più grande. « Se vuoi diventare un vero ninja, devi pensare da saggio e valutare bene ogni situazione per non correre rischi inutili ».

Attimi di silenzio seguirono quella frase. Una parte di Naruto percepì come il resto dei presenti stesse veramente trattenendo il fiato in attesa della sua risposta, delle sue ultime parole. Avevano provato quella scena altre volte, ma mai in versione integrale.

Avrebbe anche potuto sbagliare. Alla fine, un secondo o terzo tentativo non avrebbero recato alcun danno alle riprese, ma Sasuke Uchiha era rimasto lì per il gran finale, per quelle poche battute che sancivano il termine della stagione e raccoglievano in una mano i pezzi del loro lavoro, pezzi disordinati che, montati su pellicola, avrebbero finalmente dato vita a una storia incredibile.

Ammorbidì la presa tra le dita, liberando il lenzuolo raggrinzito e sollevando lo sguardo verso il leader del suo team.

Non avrebbe vacillato, né lui, né Menma.

« Se per essere saggio sarò costretto a rinunciare a tutto quello in cui credo, preferisco continuare ad essere folle. Lo riporterò indietro, sensei, può starne certo. Continuerò ad allenarmi, diventerò più forte e lo riporterò a casa. Questa è una promessa ».

  


▶

  


Tenten: « Bene, Naruto, io ti ringrazio a nome di tutti per essere venuto nel nostro studio televisivo ed aver preso parte al nostro programma. Abbiamo risposto precisamente a... Vediamo dalla regia... All'ottantanove percento delle domande poste dai nostri telespettatori! Un gran bel traguardo! »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Mi dispiace che non ci sia stato il tempo per rispondere a tutte »

Tenten: « Vorrà dire che ci farai nuovamente l'onore di essere nostro ospite »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Con molto piacere »

Tenten: « Allora faccio preparare da subito un nuovo invito. La prossima volta, però, dovrai portarci qualche pettegolezzo piccante. Me lo prometti? »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Ah si? Peccato, credo proprio di avere l'agenda piena per qualche anno »

Tenten: « Ahahah, questo è molto crudele da parte tua! Seriamente, mi ha fatto molto piacere averti qui con noi e poterti conoscere di persona. Con tutto il cuore, ti faccio i miei complimenti per _Road to ninja_ , in cui hai dimostrato di essere veramente un attore di incredibile talento »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Grazie, grazie veramente, Tenten. Non smetterò mai di ripetere quanto possa essere grato dell'opportunità che mi è stata concessa con questo ruolo e spero con tutto me stesso che il pubblico possa apprezzare il nostro lavoro »

Tenten: « Assolutamente. Questo, a nome di tutti. Un grande in bocca al lupo per la tua carriera che, sono sicura, sarà ormai tutta in salita. Di nuovo, grazie per averci fatto compagnia. Prendo per vera la tua promessa: tornerai a trovarci »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Sicuramente, con molto piacere. Grazie ancora »

Tenten: « Grazie a te. Naruto Uzumaki! Prenditi l'applauso, è tutto per te »

Naruto Uzumaki: « Grazie a tutti! ».

Salutò l'assistente e fece un passo verso il sensore, lasciando che le due ante della porta a vetri si aprissero davanti ai suoi occhi. Le attraversò uscendo all'aria aperta e scendendo le scale con una certa fretta, quasi volesse allontanarsi più velocemente possibile dall'edificio, quasi avesse paura di essere richiamato indietro per una seconda comparsa.

Si concesse un sospiro profondo non appena atterrò sul marciapiede, ormai rilassato all'idea che quella giornata fosse giunta al termine. L'aria fresca della sera era una carezza sulla sua pelle dopo tante ore trascorse in mezzo a decine di sconosciuti, a preoccuparsi del trucco, della preparazione all'intervista e l'accordo per la diretta.

Individuò alla sua destra, a qualche metro di distanza, la macchina scura che stava cercando, il passaggio che era riuscito a rimediare dopo qualche preghiera, e la raggiunse con ritrovata allegria a sovrastare un poco della stanchezza che provava.

Aprì la portiera e si sistemò sul sedile in pelle, i vetri oscurati dei finestrini che lo proteggevano dagli sguardi esterni.

« Mettiti davanti, idiota, non sono il tuo autista ».

Osservò la persona alla guida, il suo volto irritato voltato appena verso di lui per poterlo fulminare con gli occhi.

« Scusa, non sei stato tu a chiedermi di non dare nell'occhio? » gli rispose con malcelato divertimento, « Chiunque si aspetterebbe che mi siano venuti a prendere e, se avessi un autista personale, mi metterei sui sedili posteriori ».

Sentì uno sbuffo di protesta da parte dell'altro, ma un secondo dopo la macchina si mise in moto.

Rimase in silenzio ad osservare la persona davanti a sé, il suo profilo in penombra che veniva colpito ad intermittenza dalla luce dei lampioni, i capelli scuri, lisci, che adesso erano un po' più corti rispetto a come li portava qualche mese prima.

La macchina scivolava silenziosa sull'asfalto, spostandosi tra le varie corsie e curvando di tanto in tanto per imboccare strade diverse, strade che ormai Naruto era in grado di riconoscere ad occhi chiusi.

Come ogni volta, Sasuke premette il telecomando appeso alle chiavi con un calcolato anticipo, per cui, una volta di fronte al cancello, non ebbe bisogno di interrompere la guida per aspettare l'apertura. Oltrepassò lentamente il varco, proseguendo lungo il percorso tracciato e deviando a destra fino ad un box dove finalmente spense il motore.

Nella zona periferica della città l'aria della sera era un poco più fredda, ma Naruto non si preoccupò di indossare la giacca per quei pochi metri che li separavano alla porta. All'interno, invece, le temperature erano perfette, il termostato impostato a gusto del proprietario.

Lasciò le scarpe e la giacca all'ingresso e si mosse tranquillo fino al salone, sedendosi sul grande divano senza aspettare alcun permesso, inchinando la testa all'indietro sull'apice dello schienale e socchiudendo le palpebre.

« Ne vuoi? ».

Riaprì gli occhi dopo un paio di minuti per trovare l'Uchiha in piedi a poca distanza, due calici di vino rosso tra le sue mani, uno indirizzato a lui.

« Grazie ».

Lo afferrò, aspettando che anche l'altro prendesse posto al suo fianco per far tintinnare il vetro dei loro bicchieri, quindi portò le labbra alla bevanda, assaporandola con gusto.

« Come è andata la reunion? » gli domandò

« Abbastanza noiosa » rispose quello, passando una mano tra i capelli neri per spostare alcune ciocche dal viso

« Ti sei comportato bene? »

« Come sempre ».

Lo osservò con scetticismo e non si trattenne dal ridacchiare quando intravide una luce di malignità nei suoi occhi.

« Immagino »

« L'intervista, invece? »

« È durata più del previsto »

« È un modo per dirmi che ti sei annoiato anche tu? »

« Un po' sì, lo ammetto » gli confessò, « Sono sempre le stesse domande, il pubblico non si stanca mai di sentire sempre le stesse storie »

« Sei tu che ti rendi troppo disponibile »

« Che intendi? »

« Che dovresti rinunciare a qualche invito, devi farti desiderare di più. Tra qualche settimana, ogni trasmissione ti avrà avuto tra gli ospiti e inizieranno a focalizzarsi su qualcun altro, lasciandoti nell'ombra ».

Buttò giù l'ultimo sorso di vino mentre analizzava le parole appena ascoltate, ma non aveva alcun dubbio sul fatto che l'attore avesse ragione: era la star del momento, sotto gli occhi di tutti in Giappone, ma la sua fama sarebbe stata tanto grande quanto effimera, se avesse continuato con quel programma di appuntamenti.

Posò il bicchiere sul tavolino basso, affiancandolo a quello lasciato a metà dell'altro. Avrebbe pensato l'indomani a rivedere la propria agenda e, forse, avrebbe dovuto valutare l'idea di trovare un manager più professionale di Ebisu, ora che la sua carriera era finalmente in ascesa. Sasuke gli aveva proposto un certo Juugo di cui non ricordava il cognome, era un suo conoscente stretto e, a sua detta, era una persona estremamente organizzata e disponibile. In realtà, lo aveva descritto come “paziente”, « Perfetto per riuscire a sopportare qualcuno come te ».

Cattiveria gratuita a parte, avrebbe dovuto considerare seriamente il suo consiglio.

« Secondo Orochimaru, Jiraiya ci vuole per un incontro il prossimo martedì » lo riportò al presente Sasuke, voltandosi interamente nella sua direzione e sistemando un braccio sullo schienale, la mano poco distante dalla sua testa

« Quel vecchiaccio si sarà finalmente deciso a darci la data di inizio delle riprese » osservò con entusiasmo

« Questo, perché dai per scontato che sarai confermato come protagonista » lo punzecchiò l'Uchiha con un ghigno sulle labbra

« Ovviamente! È merito mio se _Road to ninja_ sta avendo tutto questo successo »

« Staremo a vedere. Hey, non è che ti sei lasciato sfuggire nell'intervista che stiamo per girare una seconda stagione, rovinando il finale? »

« Ma per chi mi hai preso! » rispose fingendosi offeso, « Sono un professionista, io! ».

Osservò la maschera di scetticismo sul volto nell'altro, ma i suoi occhi brillavano di divertimento come ogni volta che si imbeccavano in quel modo.

« Continuo ad avere qualche dubbio. Allora? Quante bugie hai detto alla povera Tenten? »

« Non tante » ammise Naruto, prima di aggiungere con un sorrisetto sfrontato: « La maggior parte su di te »

« Del tipo? »

« Le ho detto che sei sempre stato estremamente gentile e disponibile nei miei confronti, incredibilmente umile nonostante la tua esperienza » gli rispose, sottolineando gli aggettivi con la voce per rinforzare la provocazione sull'altro, « Non le ho detto che sei uno stronzo insensibile e che hai cercato di farmi fuori dal cast fin dal primo giorno »

« Un bel gesto, da parte tua » stette al gioco quello, senza riuscire a nascondere una risata

« Lo credo anche io » gli rispose annuendo con convinzione

« Mentire durante un'intervista... Ora sì che sembri veramente un attore di successo ».

Naruto rispose all'ennesima offesa alla sua professionalità afferrando l'altro per il colletto della camicia scura, sul volto una maschera di rabbia e odio.

« Questa volta ti faccio fuori sul serio » lo minacciò, ma Sasuke scoppiò a ridere in risposta

« Non vale rubare le battute a Menma. Prova ad improvvisare, piuttosto ».

La rabbia sul suo volto venne sostituita immediatamente da un'espressione più sfrontata, ma priva di alcuna recita. Osservò l'altro per qualche secondo, gli zigomi alti accennati dal ghigno divertito che increspava la sua bocca, gli occhi scuri fissi nei suoi come due aghi affilati che gli scavavano nella carne, e capì che era arrivato il momento di cancellargliela, quell'espressione sfacciata e terribilmente eccitante.

Si fiondò sulle sue labbra, su quelle labbra che avrebbe potuto disegnare a memoria, trovando da subito un poco di sollievo a quel bisogno disperato che provava per l'altro ragazzo ogni volta che lo avesse vicino. Lo baciò senza preoccuparsi di fargli male, perché Sasuke era abituato alla sua irruenza, anzi, si divertiva a provocarlo per farla esplodere quando non ne potesse più.

Allentò la presa sulla camicia scura per aprire la mano, utilizzando poi il palmo per spingere il ragazzo moro all'indietro, costringendolo a sdraiarsi sul divano, quindi si sistemò tra le sue gambe, aderendo al suo corpo con il proprio e continuando a baciarlo, mordendogli le labbra, cercando la sua lingua.

« Domani ho un'intervista » lo interruppe Sasuke, allontanandogli il viso quel poco per poterlo guardare negli occhi con una punta di rimprovero. « Non mordermi, che mi rimane il segno ».

Rispose al suo ammonimento con una risata, ripensando alla volta in cui l'attore aveva dovuto affrontare la sala stampa con una macchia violacea sul labbro inferiore, macchia che il trucco non era riuscito a nascondere completamente e che aveva risvegliato una modesta curiosità in molte riviste di gossip.

« Posso lasciarti qualche succhiotto sul collo? » gli domandò in un sussurro, spostandosi con le labbra lungo la mandibola e scendendo lentamente

« Assolutamente no »

« Ma così non è divertente » si lamentò

« Puoi lasciarli in punti che non si vedono » suggerì quello con un tono di casualità, mentre il respiro si faceva più pesante per l'eccitazione.

Naruto iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia, un bottone alla volta, apprezzando come gli occhi scuri dell'altro seguissero con chiaro interesse i suoi movimenti.

Aprì l'indumento sul suo petto chiaro, sul suo addome piatto, e dopo tanto tempo ancora non riusciva a non sorprendersi di quanto fosse perfetto quel corpo, ancora più bello dal vivo di come apparisse davanti alle telecamere.

Percorse con l'indice una linea immaginaria dal suo pomo d'Adamo verso il basso, oltrepassando il torace, l'ombelico, fino al ventre chiaro.

« Qui va bene? » gli domandò con malizia, e intanto si abbeverava della risposta silenziosa dell'altro: del fremito del suo corpo, del respiro che vibrava nella sua gola, dei fianchi che si sollevavano timidamente sotto le sue carezze.

« Lì va bene » gli concesse Sasuke cercando di mostrarsi quanto più indifferente possibile per non dargli soddisfazione, non accorgendosi però di come venisse tradito anche dal tono della sua stessa voce.

Naruto si concesse una piccola risata mentre gli slacciava i pantaloni eleganti e li faceva scivolare lungo le sue gambe.

« E qui? » continuò a provocarlo, adesso sfiorando le sue cosce nella parte più interna con entrambe le mani, due percorsi identici, due tracce immaginarie che convergevano verso la sua intimità.

« Anche lì ».

Scese con il busto verso il basso, fino a percorrere con la punta del naso la sua erezione attraverso la stoffa della biancheria. Vi lasciò un bacio leggero sull'estremità, afferrando intanto i bordi dei boxer e iniziando a sfilarli.

« Immagino che vada bene anche qui, allora » considerò sollevando nuovamente lo sguardo sull'altro, la sua stessa voce roca dall'eccitazione.

« Lì sarebbe perfetto » rispose Sasuke, sulle labbra un ghigno sfrontato di malizia, mentre lussuria sembrava essersi fusa nei suoi occhi, inchiostro liquido pronto a circondarlo e costringerlo in spire di passione con un solo sguardo, quello sguardo che gli stava rivolgendo: il desiderio tanto intenso che stava provando, adesso messo a nudo, completamente, perché avevano finalmente smesso di giocare.

« Fatti guardare » gli ordinò Naruto, mettendosi a sedere sui talloni, e l'altro eseguì.

Un sopracciglio alzato, sorpreso e sfacciato, poi piegò le gambe e le aprì per lui.

« Stavo pensando... » incominciò, cercando ancora una volta gli occhi neri dell'altro, « Prima dell'inizio delle riprese, se non hai altri impegni, potremmo andarcene da qualche parte. Sai, una piccola vacanza... »

« Avevo già considerato l'idea, mi piacerebbe prendermi una pausa » rispose l'Uchiha, ma non gli diede il tempo di esultare per la sua confessione, che aggiunse: « Non avevo intenzione di avere compagnia, però »

« Sei cattivo! » lo imbeccò infantilmente Naruto, dandogli un pizzico sul fianco scoperto

« Con te tra i piedi, non riuscirei a rilassarmi » insistette quello con finta esasperazione, massaggiandosi la zona colpita. « Ho trovato una villetta in affitto vicino alle Cascate dell'Angelo. Non è una zona turistica, quindi non ci dovrebbe essere troppa gente in giro »

« Stai scherzando? La tua idea di vacanza è una casa nel bosco? » gli domandò ridendo, « Non ti è bastato tutto il tempo trascorso sul set? »

« Perché, tu non ci torneresti? » domandò quello con aria divertita, « Mi sembra che le cose tra di noi siano andate abbastanza bene, nel bosco » gli fece notare.

Rispose con una risata alla sua allusione, ripensando a come fosse cambiato il loro rapporto in quei mesi, lì, in mezzo alla natura, dove avevano imparato a conoscersi, dove avevano iniziato a provocarsi con intenzioni nuove e dove, alla fine, avevano entrambi ceduto.

« E come avresti intenzione di trascorrere questa vacanza nel verde? »

« Troveremo sicuramente qualcosa da fare » rispose l'Uchiha, e non era necessario domandarsi a cosa si stesse riferendo.

« Comunque, se ci confermano per la seconda stagione, stavolta lavorare insieme sarà sicuramente più divertente » considerò Naruto, e non riusciva veramente a contenere l'emozione all'idea di poter recitare di nuovo con l'Uchiha, fianco a fianco in quella serie di successo, stavolta senza che litigi e competizioni si frapponessero tra di loro.

« Io mi auguro solamente che tu la smetta di arrossire per ogni scena che giriamo insieme » lo prese in giro quello

« Al contrario, preoccupati del fatto che potrei saltati addosso ad ogni occasione » stette al gioco.

Non ricevere risposta lo incuriosì. Scrutò attentamente il suo viso, domandandosi cosa avesse detto di tanto particolare da far impensierire l'altro.

Osservò le sue sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate sulla fronte, lo sguardo distante, i pensieri che sembravano vorticare dietro le sue iridi scure.

« Credo che stavolta dovrò impegnarmi di più » considerò Sasuke tra sé e sé, un flebile sussurro, come se non avesse avuto coscienza di parlare ad alta voce

« Per fare cosa? » gli domandò confuso, attirando l'attenzione dell'altro, una luce di sorpresa nei suoi occhi scuri, quella di chi è stato appena messo a nudo, ma la risposta successiva e il sorrisetto appena nato sulle sue labbra finirono per rivelare l'ennesima recita dell'attore.

« Per farti togliere il ruolo prima delle riprese ».

Lavorare con attori professionisti era difficile, capitava spesso di confondere la realtà con la menzogna, ma frequentare Sasuke Uchiha e riuscire ad evitare le sue trappole era un'impresa quasi impossibile.

Parola di Naruto Uzumaki.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
